La nueva ambición de kyouya
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Con muchos años sin verla, Kyouya Ootori no esperaba que su ex compañera de club llegara un día a su oficina siendo la nueva jefa de abogados de su empresa.Todo está dispuesto para que él la tenga, así que, ¿quién es él para negar algo al destino? Editado


La nueva ambición de Kyouya.

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

N/a: a raíz de un review he decidido que esta historia merece algo más de lo que le di en un primer momento. Así que voy a darme la oportunidad de tomarme mi tiempo y escribir una versión no en flash backs sino en una continuidad algo más extensa. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Lo dedico muy especialmente a mi Oka-san, porque ella vio como esta idea nacía en mi cabeza y me apoyó en todo momento. Disfrútala si la lees.

A todos los demás, gracias por volver a leer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo único.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fueron dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación en la segunda mansión de los Ootori lo que lo distrajeron de su tarea. Su ordenador estaba caliente por tanto tiempo que había estado encendido sobre la mesa de trabajo. Sus tesis, ya casi terminadas estaban siendo revisadas por millonésima vez, rehaciendo los cálculos desde cero. "Sólo una vez más" se dijo cuando comenzó esa mañana a leer otra vez los documentos tan celosamente guardados en su inseparable portátil, además, aunque quisiera volver a revisarlos, el día siguiente tenía que entrégalos a sus tutores en las dos universidades en las que estaba matriculado y en las que se graduaría dentro de poco. Alejó la vista de la pantalla por primera vez en el día y habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz se escuchara del otro lado de las gruesas puertas de madera. La entrada de la nueva mucama hizo chirriar los goznes de su puerta, desconcentrándolo aún más de lo que con la simple interrupción había logrado. Ella – no recordaba su nombre en realidad – bajó la vista apenada, lo cual hizo que Kyouya no la regañara, y con voz apagada se apresuró a hablar.

Señor, su padre requiere de su asistencia en el salón de la primera mansión en una hora - dijo la chica con evidente nerviosismo, atropellando las palabras. Hizo una pronunciada reverencia antes de desaparecer, perdiéndose entre los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión.

Con movimientos parsimoniosos se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, sin importarle el hecho de que tuviera una hora impuesta para llegar hasta la lejana mansión principal. No necesitaba estar en la reunión para saber el tema que trataría su padre frente a sus hermanos, ya suficientes largas había dado el hombre como para seguir esperando. Kyouya soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla de cuero. Días atrás había mandado a su abogado a hablar con su padre para exigir el puesto que le correspondía por derecho. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de su padre cuando este confirmó sus sospechas sobre quién era el K.O. que había comprado la compañía años atrás, dándole a conocer, ademas, las demandas que imponía Kyouya Ootori a su familia ahora que él era el dueño de todo lo que poseían.

Recogió los cuadernos de medicina que tenía desperdigados por el escritorio hasta dejarlos en una pila ordenada y guardó en el librero los libros de leyes y administración que estaba estudiando. Tenía ganas de reírse en la cara de todos aquellos que vieron descabellada la idea de que él quisiera ingresar a dos carreras tan dispares como empresariales y derecho y medicina. Dijeron que era imposible que obtuviera las tres titulaciones al mismo tiempo, que sería una perdida de tiempo. Quería ver las caras que pondrían cuando los medios anunciaran su simultánea graduación de las dos carreras con los más altos honores. Leyes y administración había sido algo sencillo de llevar. Era lo que necesitaba para poder llevar su empresa sin ninguna pega de sus rivales, aunque la gran mayoría de todo lo que le decían enseñar él ya lo sabía y lo había puesto en práctica cuando creo el club de Host con su amigo Tamaki. Medicina, por otro lado, le había servido para comprender mejor el campo en que se desarrollaba la empresa que sus antepasados habían fundado, una carrera interesante, sin duda, pero que no hacía que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción, como sucedía cuando invertía en la bolsa y se llevaba una jugosa recompensa. Aún así, se graduaba con las mejores notas de su promoción y su tesis se publicaría un mes después de su graduación.

Tomó su maletín y se calzó antes de salir de su habitación. El entorno modernista con el que había reformado aquella estancia contrastaba completamente con los pasillos y las habitaciones, mucho más clásicas en su conjunto. La segunda mansión de la familia era completamente la cara opuesta a la primera, en aquella, su padre había puesto todo su empeño en mostrar las reformas tanto sociales como culturales que la familia Ootori, que descendía de la nobleza japonesa, quería llevar a cabo, en cambio, la segunda mansión, que había caído en desuso con el paso de los años, había conservado el antiguo esplendor del tradicionalismo en el que antiguamente su familia vivía. En las paredes estaban colgados aún los antiguos pergaminos pintados de sus antepasados, y las mujeres que se encargaban de la casa aún conservaban la tradición de hacer arreglos florales ellas mismas y ponerlos en cada una de las estancias. Nada que ver con la fría sobriedad de la primera mansión.

En la puerta principal fue despedido por el ama de llaves – que raramente tenía un gran parecido con Shima, el ama de llaves de la segunda mansión de los Suo – y del otro lado Tachibana ya lo esperaba con el motor del coche encendido y la puerta de la parte trasera abierta para que pudiera subir.

Tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza de autocontrol, que era mucha, para no dejar salir a la superficie la autosatisfacción que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Que gusto le daría ver las caras de sus prepotentes hermanos mayores, contorsionadas por la ira y la envidia que la noticia que se les daría despertaría en ellos. Que delicioso manjar era la victoria después de tanto tiempo luchando por ella. Se placería de restregar en la cara de sus conocidos el éxito que había obtenido, todo por su propio esfuerzo y trabajo.

Durante toda su vida su familia y allegados lo habían apresado en paredes simétricas llenas de normas preestablecidas. Su padre pidiéndole excelencia, las más altas notas, las mejores relaciones sociales, el mejor desempeño en deportes y artes; eso sí, nunca superando el desempeño o los logros de sus hermanos. No se le permitía opacarlos. Sentía que vivía dentro de un claustro, o que le pedían que pintara una obra de arte teniendo el virtuosismo de Da Vinci y de Picazo juntos, pero en un lienzo tan reducido que muy apenas se permitía a quien lo observara ver la grandiosidad de la obra. Era mejor que Da Vinci o Picazo, pero nadie debía de notarlo. "Porque ello heredaran todo" decía su padre. "Porque tú sólo eres el tercer hijo" repetía.

Era una lástima que Kyouya Ootori hubiera salido a su padre entonces. Era ambicioso y calculador, mucho más de lo que su padre podría llegar a ser o ver. Por un tiempo pretendió estar conforme, fingió sumisión. La llegada de Tamaki Sou a su vida le hizo ver que jamás estaría conforme con su situación, mucho menos si no hacía algo por cambiarla. Fue entonces cuando puso en marcha su plan. Se favoreció de su situación privilegiada en el instituto Ouran, apoyó a su amigo en lo que en un principio pareció solo una alocada idea y lo convirtió en un negocio rentable. Esperó pacientemente a que hubiera alguna fisura en la estructura de la compañía familiar y a medida que era grieta fue creciendo, él fue rellenando los huecos con piedras conseguidas con sus propios medios, independientes de su padre. Al final, la estructura de la empresa estaba totalmente cimentada en su suporte, quedando poco de la vieja construcción.

Tachibana le informó que estaban por llegar a la primera mansión, así que se arregló la corbata de su traje y revisó su reloj de muñeca. Sus hermanos y su padre deberían de estar fúricos con él. Llegaba media hora tarde.

El coche se detuvo en aquella casa de la que no conservaba ningún recuerdo memorable. No recordaba que alguna vez se le hubiera permitido ser verdaderamente un niño, así que no tenía algo que quisiera preservar en su memoria de su infancia. La adolescencia no fue mucho mejor, y el entrar en la edad adulta solo le hizo ver que no necesitaba sentir ningún apego por esas paredes frías como su padre. La única persona en esa casa que no lo había tratado como el tercer hijo o como el señoriíto Ootori, había sido su hermana Fujumi, la única persona de la familia a la que hubiera echado de menos si ella se hubiera quedado en la primera mansión, pero ella se había casado mucho antes de que él tomara la decisión de abandonar el lugar donde aún vivían su padre y sus hermanos, incapaces de dejar la sombra de su padre. Ella había hecho su vida lejos de ese entorno hosco y ya estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Sólo esperaba que ese niño no tuviera que vivir en un ambiente como en el que él había crecido. Sí, ella era la única persona que alguna vez había valido la pena en esa casa, había sido su único apoyo, la única que lo había alentado a seguir en sus años de opresión. Todos los demás sólo eran lastres en su camino, desechables en su mundo.

Los largos pasillos de paredes claras impolutas le abrieron paso hasta la puerta del salón principal. Sobre esa puerta estaba lo único que extrañaba de vez en cuando. Era el único retrato que había de su madre. Su padre había quemado cualquier recuerdo, menos ese cuadro fielmente pintado. Nunca conoció a su madre, pero siempre que veía hacia arriba al entrar a esa habitación, la imaginaba tan hermosa y serena que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera estado presente en su vida. Su corazón daba un brinco cada que veía sus ojos, que parecían brillar sobre el lienzo. Tal vez, si ella hubiera estado tras su parto su padre no hubiera sido tan severo con él, tal vez hubiera tenido otro apoyo, de no ser así. Hubiera tenido un lazo que lo atara a casa. Pero ella no había sobrevivido, pues su embarazo había sido de alto riesgo, así que no había motivo para que él se atormentara pensando en que hubiera podido pasar. El hubiera no existe.

Dentro del salón ya estaban todos los demás convocados a la reunión. Su padre estaba tras cerca del fuego que refulgía en el hogar, dando una imagen pensativa y casi perturbadora a sus hijos. Ellos estaban sentados juntos, en un sillón de terciopelo oscuro de cojines claros como contraste, uno sostenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, el otro fumaba un habano para liberar tensión. El mayor de los hijos del patriarca de los Ootori lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano menor mientras el segundo hijo se limitaba a mirarlo con burla, seguro de la reprimenda que su severo padre le daría cuando todo eso terminara. Kyouya lo desconcertó, respondiendo su gesto con una sonrisa torcida. El recién llegado irrumpió en el lugar casi sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta uno de los sillones más apartados, alejándose del humo del habano de su hermano más viejo. Kyouya aún se preguntaba como es que podía ser que se parecieran tanto entre ellos físicamente y tan poco en su carácter. Su hermano mayor – Fukaku – como todos en la familia, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, sus rasgos eran algo más afilados que los suyos, y menos regios que los de su padre, pero nadie podía decir que su presencia no causaba un impacto parecido al de este. El segundo hijo – Shioru – tenía una cara más tosca, aunque bella en su conjunto. Tenía los ojos demasiado pequeños para los cánones de belleza convencionales, pero eso quedaba de lado cuando tenía unos labios perfectamente rellenos y delineados. Aún así, sus cerebros dejaban mucho que desear. Si bien habían obtenido siempre los mejores promedios de sus generaciones, Kyouya dudaba que hubiera sido de manera honrada. No tenían la más mínima independencia, totalmente sometidos a los deseos y mandatos de su padre. Kyouya resopló desde su asiento cuando el pensamiento de que era imposible no opacarlos llegó a su mente. No saludó a su padre, y sabía que él no esperaba que lo hiciera. Se dedicó a esperar a que comenzara el espectáculo.

Shioru mandó una nueva mirada de burla a su hermano menor y se aclaró la garganta.

¿Para qué nos has mandado llamar padre? – preguntó con ese asqueroso tono sumiso que hacía que a Kyouya le entraran ganas de vomitar y que tanto odiaba escuchar. No podía creer que estuviera emparentado con personas tan patéticas. Era humillante ver a aquellos que se supone nunca debía superar rebajarse a ellos mismos de esa manera. Tan vergonzoso. Eran solo niños ricos que creían tener el favor de su padre por lamerle las botas.

Habla padre – sonrió Kyouya con desdén – Diles a tus preciosos hijos consentidos la grandiosa noticia –

Casi como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio, o como si hubiera afirmado que la tierra era cuadrada en lugar de redonda, sus hermanos lo miraron con horror y esperaron a que la furia de su padre cayera sobre él, rezando por que acabara desheredándolo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no ocurría nada, ni siquiera una mirada cortante. Sólo ocurrió que el mayor de los presentes suspiró con cansancio y se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, llamando así su atención, y atendiendo a la petición del menor.

Esto es algo que les afecta directamente a ustedes, así que he tratado de llamarlos lo más pronto que pude – el cansancio no solo se le notaba en la expresión, su voz era más baja, más grave y hasta arrastraba más las palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyouya sintió que el peso de sus responsabilidades se estaba convirtiendo en un peso demasiado excesivo para los hombros viejos de su padre. – Recordarán que hace unos años la empresa estuvo a punto de ir a la quiebra y tuvimos que vender muchas acciones –

Claro padre – habló Shioru, siempre listo para intentar obtener el favor del hombre – nuestro principal comprador era aquella empresa francesa que era regentada por los padres de la ex prometida de uno de los compañeros de nuestro hermano - presumió con aire sabiondo – pero un percance con dicha chica hizo que su familia retirara la oferta de compra. Milagrosamente la empresa remontó y superó la crisis -

Lamentablemente, Hijo – siguió el patriarca de la familia – no existen los milagros. Nuestro estado era crítico, la empresa iría a la quiebra tarde o temprano si no encontrábamos nuevos fondos. Pero sí hubo un comprador anónimo que adquirió la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa, que invirtió una fuerte suma de dinero y dejó ordenes precisas que ayudaron a que pudiéramos salir del pozo en el que estábamos metidos -

Estás… - jadeó el mayor – ¿estás diciendo que ya no somos dueños de la compañía? -

Justamente eso es lo que trato de decirles – afirmó con sequedad.

Kyouya contuvo las ganas de reír. Las caras de sus hermanos eran justo como las había imaginado, verdadero pánico en su máximo esplendor. Y Kyouya, en su asiento, disfrutaba de los motivos. Ellos se sabían completamente incompetentes a la vida real, no tenían ideas que pudieran llevarlos más lejos de lo que habían llegado hasta ese momento, cuando aún tenían de donde arrancar su sustento.

¡¿Pero quién era el comprador?! – chilló perdiendo la calma Fukaku mientras que Shioru seguía estupefacto, sin poder moverse.

¡Aún no he terminado de hablar! – lo fulminó su padre con la mirada, mandándolo a sentarse nuevamente. El hombre aclaró su garganta, cerrada por todo eso que estaba obligado a decir, y dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento a su hijo menor – Ahora bien, hace unas semanas, el abogado del nuevo dueño se presentó en mi oficina, llevando consigo todos los papeles necesarios para pedirme que abandone mi puesto como presidente de la empresa. Además, esta vez accedió a darme el nombre del comprador que antes solo se identificaba como K.O. –

¿K.O.? – rió Shioru - ¿qué clase de nombre clave es ese? –

El nombre clave de Kyouya Ootori, hermano – habló Kyouya, dirigiéndose por primera vez a alguien más que a su padre desde que llegó a la habitación. Sus hermanos lo miraron sin poder creer lo que escucharon pero al no haber negativa por parte de su padre, ambos se levantaron indignados de sus asientos.

¡Tú! – el rostro de su hermano mayor estaba contorsionado por la furia - ¿Con qué derecho te crees para exigirle algo a nuestro padre? –

Con el mismo derecho con el que me puedo atrever a sacarlos a ustedes de sus puestos si se me da la gana – les fulminó con la mirada y ellos sintieron como si estuvieran en presencia de su padre rejuvenecido. – he revisado sus informes una y otra vez y temo decirles que comienzo a plantearme el hecho de que hayan pasado la universidad a base de chantajes. No han aportado nada a la compañía desde que entraron a trabajar a ella, son simplemente una nómina exorbitante que no da frutos –

Maldito… -

Clama hermano, calma – rió al ver la cara de ira de su hermano – no soy tan desalmado como para dejarlos en la calle. Padre tiene fortuna suficiente para vivir cómodamente lo que le reste de su vida, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes no fueron lo suficientemente previsores como para velar por su futuro desde que entraron a trabajar, y cualquier dinero que tengan en sus manos en este momento, durará muy poco en sus cuentas bancarias, están demasiado acostumbrados a derrochar. Además – un brillo malvado atravesó su mirada – no quiero perder el placer de verlos como mis subordinados –

¿Quién iba a ser la sombra de quién?

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

En su despacho, el patriarca de la familia Ootori estaba en su sillón favorito, viendo el fuego crepitar en el hogar mientras se obligaba a rememorar lo acontecido hace tan solo unas horas. Se sentía humillado de la peor manera, pero a decir verdad, también estaba orgulloso. Siempre supo que sus hijos mayores no iban a llegar a ningún lado, sus cabezas eran demasiado cerradas como para que pudieran tener la visión necesaria para los negocios en gran escala. En cambio Kyouya siempre iba más allá. Ya lo sospechaba, pero había querido creer que su hijo menor no podría ser capaz de hacer eso a sus hermanos, pero lo había sido, escaló por sobre de sus errores para llegar a lo más alto. Y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, porque había creado a un hombre que llegaría más lejos que él.

Claro que eso Kyouya nunca lo sabría.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

No fue fácil hacerse de un día para otro de una gran empresa como lo era la Ootori. Los días que siguieron a la sucesión de poder entre padre e hijo fueron extenuantes para todos los trabajadores activos de la empresa. Sin importarle posición o estatus social, Kyouya dedicó su tiempo a cortar las cabezas de todos los que consideró pesos muertos para el avance que él quería llevar acabo. Hubo muchas bajas en los altos cargos por fraudulencias que el nuevo presidente no había dejado pasar. Kyouya Ootori no tenía compasión con los que debían ser pisoteados y podían serlo.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para los altos y los bajos cargos el hecho de que el director hubiera decidido entregar el puesto al menor de sus hijos en vez de al mayor, como todos habían supuesto que pasaría. Era lo común y correcto en ese mundo. Los medios especularon por muchas semanas, pero lo único que se atrevieron a publicar como verdadero fueron las palabras exactas que su padre ordenó publicar. "Confío en las capacidades de mi hijo para llevar a la empresa a su mayor esplendor" había declarado él como si no pudiera evitar el orgullo de ver a Kyouya ocupando su lugar. Y las declaraciones de otros empresarios no se hicieron esperar. Alegaban que siempre vieron la inminencia de tal acción, de todo el potencial que siempre habían visto en él y en la maravillosa conducta y visión del nuevo dueño de la empresa farmacéutica. Al escucharlos Kyouya sonreía con ironía y recordaba los cuchicheos que siempre rondaban cerca de él a lo largo de su vida, los constantes pésames por ser el tercer hijo, la hipocresía impresa en cada comentario.

Pero ahora ya no había quien pudiera menospreciarlo, o se atreviera siquiera a ello. No dejaría que nadie volviera a pasar sobre él.

El despacho que antes fue de su padre ahora era suyo, siendo renovado completamente en el momento en el que él decidió poner un pie en el. La pared había sido tirada y ahora podía ver desde los cristales que rodeaban el lugar toda la panorámica de Tokio. Estaba en el último piso de los 50 que formaban el complejo de la empresa. En la mesa de roble estaba su portátil, inseparable amigo, un teléfono que lo comunicaba también con su secretaria, y además de todo el papeleo ordenado para ese día, dos fotografías enmarcadas en portarretratos de color plata. La más grande de las dos era la de su hermana embarazada, ya de cinco meses, y la otra, sólo un poco más pequeña que la anterior, era una de las tantas que conservaba de su tiempo en el Host Club.

Dejándose llevar por la nostalgia, tomó el marco entre sus manos y acarició los rostros que se veían en la imagen. Ellos eran todos sus amigos, los únicos que verdaderamente significaban algo para él. No eran como esos simplones aduladores que querían estar cerca de él por la influencia de su familia o por su dinero. Ellos eran aquellos que se habían adentrado en su mundo de forma desinteresada, porque fue él el que en un principio quiso sacar provecho de ellos. A la derecha, casi desapareciendo en el marco, estaba el mayor de todos, pero aún así el que en ese entonces tenía la apariencia más infantil. Haninozuka Mitzukuni con sus 145 centímetros de estatura y sus rasgos infantiles sonreía con esa sonrisa demoledora llena de calidez y dulzura a la cámara, tomando del brazo a su estoico primo. Morinozuka Takashi, siempre inmutable, miraba con esa expresión vacía de siempre hacia la cámara, velando siempre por la seguridad de Mitzukuni. Sabía que tanto él como su primo se habían trasladado a Alemania a estudiar sus carreras. El joven heredero de todo el imperio de los Haninozuka se preparaba para poder dirigir la fortuna familiar, mientras que Mori – como llamaban los amigos al inseparable guardián del anterior – estudiaba para convertirse en el revolucionario de la arquitectura japonesa.

Al lado de los mayores del grupo estaban los gemelos Hitachiin – los hermanos demoníacos, como los solían llamar por su carácter – uno recargado en el hombro del otro. Sonreían haciendo la señal de la paz a la cámara, Hikaru con el cabello gris ceniza que llevó todo el segundo semestre de su primer año para que la gente pudiera diferenciarlo de su hermano, y Kaoru guiñaba el ojo y sonreía más ampliamente que su gemelo. En aquellas fechas ya era casi inminente la atracción que sentían uno por el otro Tamaki y Haruhi, por lo que suponía que el mayor de los hermanos no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír. Tras graduarse del instituto ambos habían viajado a París junto con Renge y se habían concentrado en sus estudios. Hikaru siguió los pasos de su madre y abuela estudiando diseño de moda, mientras que Kaoru pensando en una próxima ramificación de la empresa familiar se decantó por el diseño de interiores.

Por último, a la izquierda del todo, pasándolo a él, estaban Tamaki y Haruhi. La soñadora y bobalicona mirada de Tamaki Sou brillaba con todo su esplendor, pues aunque le doliera la reciente muerte de su abuela - nadie en el club entendía como después de todo lo que le había hecho él lloró por ella – gracias a ello pudo volver a ver a su madre y al fin, a pesar del escándalo que suscitó, el padre del rubio pudo casarse con ella. Tamaki terminó dedicándose al mundo de la hostelería bajo la tutela de su padre y con su gran visión por las necesidades de los demás los hoteles de la familia Sou ahora eran los más importantes de todo Japón. Por otro lado, Haruhi, según sabía, estaba por terminar ya la carrera de abogacía y las empresas y bufetes peleaban por su cabeza. Las notas obtenidas dejaron en ridículo a todos sus compañeros y a pesar de no haberse graduado aún, ya había ganado varios casos como abogada voluntaria que la gente daba por perdidos. Ciertamente, él nunca había dudado de su única amiga.

Lamentaba terriblemente que las cosas con Tamaki no hubieran funcionado, y ese hecho aún era una gran incógnita para él. Tenía muchos años de no contactar con Haruhi personalmente, y lo que sabía de ella eran cosas que Hikaru y Kaoru solían contarle en los mails que le mandaban. Tenía que admitir que había descuidado mucho a sus amigos en ese tiempo. Tal vez ya eran cuatro años de que no se reunían si la memoria no le fallaba – cosa que nunca sucedía. Con el único con el que mantenía comunicación constante era con Tamaki, el afectado del tema, y cada vez que sacaba a relucir el tema, mencionando a la brillante "plebeya" el rubio se quedaba de piedra sin saber que decir o, como era más común, terminaba en una esquina de la habitación, rodeado de un aura completamente deprimente, gimoteando por la chica y diciendo tonterías como que no merecía vivir.

Hizo nota mental, volviendo a dejar la foto en su lugar, de que ya era tiempo de ir planeando una reunión del Host Club.

Pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva objetiva, aparte de las fotos, todo aquél lugar tenía un aire impersonal casi exagerado, pero Kyouya jamás fue del tipo de personas que necesitaban del lujo exagerado o de cursilerías como diplomas enmarcados. Las paredes claras eran justo lo que necesitaba para una buena iluminación y para mejorar su concentración, y los libros, pulcramente colocados en las estanterías del librero hecho a medida eran los indicados para los quehaceres que serían cotidianos. Los sillones de cuero negros, muy parecidos a los que tenía en el salón que precedía a su habitación, eran de diseño exclusivo, austeros pero elegantes, y la mesa de centro, de cristal blanco hacía resaltar perfectamente el color claro de las paredes y el piso de mármol recién pulido bajo sus pies.

Lo único que faltaba para que Kyouya se sintiera como en casa era el cuadro de su madre que había mandado poner sobre la puerta de entrada para poder verla así, desde su sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

Se sentó en la silla de cuero negro que había juego con sus sillones a esperar a que su hermano llegara a dejarle los informes que le había pedido desde hace unas horas. Con tantas bajas en los altos cargos de la empresa, Kyouya había decidido que era hora de darle un nuevo aire a la plantilla. Casi todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados otra vez por jóvenes visionarios que bajo su mando seguramente llevarían a la Ootori a la cima de la economía japonesa. Pero aún quedaba un puesto libre, puesto que no deseaba elegir a la ligera.

La empresa tenía un departamento de abogados que trabajaba para ellos como asesores y algunos otros trabajos, el último director de esa sección había sido un viejo negligente que trajo más problemas que beneficios durante muchos años en los que su padre se hizo de la vista gorda por ser el hombre un viejo amigo de la familia. Pues bien, a él no le importaba quien era amigo o enemigo, familia o no, así que no se tentó el corazón a la hora de despedirlo. Ahora lo que necesitaba era gente trabajadora y eficaz. De los abogados que se habían presentado a la selección, ahora solo quedaban dos candidatos que habían sido entrevistados ya por un comité de expertos, los otros jefes de sección y sus hermanos. Eran un joven con cinco años de experiencia que estuvo trabajando en una de las empresas afiliadas y una abogada recién graduada el año anterior en Harvard con las mejores recomendaciones. Su ingenio y perspicacia superaban por mucho los años de experiencia de su contrincante por lo que había escuchado.

Ya estoy aquí Kyouya – entró sin llamar Fukaku.

¿He de recordarle que aún estamos en el trabajo? –

No cabía duda de lo divertida que toda aquella situación le parecía. Le encantaba rebajar a su hermano o llamarle por su apellido para ver el seño fruncido del favorito de los hijos de su padre y escucharlo gruñir al hablarle formalmente.

Lo siento señor director – gruñó justo como le gustaba a Kyouya – he traído el informe que me pidió –

¿Y espera una invitación para decirme a qué conclusiones han llegado con respecto al nuevo miembro, Ootori-san? –

Por supuesto señor - ¡Cómo lo disfrutaba! – las entrevistas han terminado, y los expertos han visto que la mejor opción es elegir a la chica. La llamaremos esta misma tarde para darle la enhorabuena –

Maravilloso – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a su hermano que se fuera – espera – lo detuvo en el último momento y se deleitó con la mirada irritada de Fukaku al volverse – Nada más se instale en su oficina, háganla venir aquí, por favor -

Como usted desee presidente –

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, apresurada por llegar hasta donde estaba su móvil. El suelo de madera tendría que ser limpiado a conciencia más tarde para que la humedad de sus huellas no hiciera que este se levantase. Contestó y escuchó atenta lo que la mujer del otro lado de la línea le informaba con voz monótona.

No la sorprendió la llamada de la compañía de los Ootori pero si su motivo. Se había esmerado por dar una buena impresión pues no tenía experiencia laboral anterior aparte de los trabajos voluntarios que estuvo haciendo en los juzgados de Estados Unidos. Sabía que tenía a su favor el hecho de que hablara cinco idiomas de manera fluida y otros dos con torpeza, cosa que tuvo que demostrar con entrevistas en todos los idiomas que figuraban en su currículo, pero francamente había esperado que el chico que había sido llamado junto con ella esa mañana obtuviera el puesto. No que le molestara haberle ganado la partida, sino que el trabajo era mucho más de lo que ella algún día hubiera podido esperar. Si bien su motivo de estudiar leyes no había sido su aspiración a las altas esferas, tanto tiempo entre ellas, tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos le hizo ver que si quería cambiar la sociedad hacía mucho más entre los grandes que entre los pequeños.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó al escuchar la última petición que se le hacía. El presidente de la compañía deseaba conocerla después de su instalación. Sacudió la cabeza y colgó, dejando otra vez el celular sobre su peinador. Se fue a cambiar y, tomando la tarjeta de crédito de donde siempre la mantenía guardada, salió de casa para visitar unas cuantas tiendas que vendían ropas de diseñador a precios razonables. Tenía que dar una buena impresión a su director.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Su secretaria le avisó el momento justo en que su nueva empleada entró a las oficinas de la torre de la empresa. Kyouya estimaba que en esos momentos estaría con la que sería su secretaria de ahora en adelante conociendo su oficina, que justamente era la que estaba bajo la suya.

Esa mañana, no sabía por qué, despertó mucho antes de que su despertador sonara – cosa rara – a pesar de que no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Desde que abrió los ojos tenía una sensación de hormigueo en la boca del estómago que lo tenía inquieto. Antes de salir de casa se había visto por lo menos unas cinco veces antes de aceptar que estaba presentable pero acorde a su edad. Sin duda era la imagen perfecta de un joven adulto de veinticinco años millonario y exitoso. Era extraña su propia necesidad de confirmarlo si siempre había estado muy seguro de ello.

Seguramente su nerviosismo – porque fue así como terminó calificando la extraña sensación que no lo había dejado dormir – se debía la insana curiosidad que despertaba en él conocer a la nueva jefa de abogados que tan ampliamente le había sido recomendada. Siguiendo a su naturaleza curiosa había preguntado a los hombres que la habían entrevistado como era y se la habían descrito como delgada, de complexión pequeña y muy bella, pero a él lo que le interesaba era ese astuto ingenio que habían dicho reconocer e sus comentarios y el brillo sagaz de su mirada. "Tiene cierto parecido a usted, señor" dijeron para terminar con su descripción, y ese comentario fue lo que lo tuvo despierto casi toda la noche.

En su mente fue creando los escenarios que creía estaban sucediendo un piso más abajo. Una figura sin rostro se movía por la oficina que sí conocía, acariciando la madera de cerezo del escritorio donde tanto tiempo estuvo trabajando el amigo de su padre, admirando los cuadros de paisajes que había dejado en el lugar y ordenando sus cosas, nuevas en el entorno. Intentaba imaginarla lo mejor que podía, y aún así seguía necesitando de verla para poder imaginar su rostro, enmarcado en ese cabello caoba que le habían descrito.

Esperó a su llegada con la vista fija en la ciudad iluminada por la luz del día, de espaldas a la puerta. Los coches eran apenas puntos de colores que se movían a toda velocidad en ocasiones, cuando las calles estaban despejadas y como si no pasara el tiempo en otras, cuando el tráfico se volvía denso. La torre de Tokio, muy cercana al complejo, se alzaba imponente ante los ojos de los turistas curiosos que eran como manchas moviéndose en conjunto. Al pensar en turistas vino a él el recuerdo de Tamaki emocionado por ver todos los monumentos históricos de Japón en un solo día lo cual hizo que se distrajera de su obsesión por la jefa de abogados por unos momentos y riera de buena gana, risa que resonó ligera en las paredes llanas de la oficina. Era extraño que sus únicos buenos recuerdos se concentraran en sólo cuatro años de su vida.

Tamaki había cambiado su vida, sí, pero los momentos más felices estaban concentrados en los últimos dos años de los cuatro, cuando la pequeña plebeya que se había perdido en los pasillos del instituto entró por equivocación al tercer salón de música.

Tenía la sensación como si ese día su vida pudiera cambiar tanto como aquél.

Señor Ootori – sonó la voz de su secretaria – no recordaba el nombre – por el altavoz del teléfono en su mesa – la Señorita que estaba esperando está aquí –

Hágala pasar - sin atender a su curiosidad permaneció de espaldas a la entrada, viendo como los coches se movían por las calles. Pronto el cielo comenzaría a oscurecer. En invierno las tardes duraban muy poco – casi un suspiro – y él no había hecho nada en toda la tarde más que esperar a que ella apareciera.

La puerta se abrió indicándole que ella había llegado al fin.

He estado esperando por mucho tiempo –

Lamento la demora señor Ootori – la voz de la persona a su espalda sonó muy familiar para Kyouya. Intentó recordar haberla escuchado en algún congreso de su facultad, desecho la idea cuando recordó que le habían dicho que había estudiado en Estados Unidos. – Tal vez debería llamarlo de manera menos formal –

¿Por qué cree que podría hacerlo Señorita…? - dejó la pregunta al aire, demostrándole a su invitada que no sabía su nombre. Ella soltó una risilla que llamó mucho la atención de Kyouya, pues estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes.

Fujioka, Fujioka Haruhi – y esta vez pudo identificar la voz familiar y la risa de los que habían sido sus días más felices. El joven Ootori se permitió perder la calma y girar el sillón más rápido de lo habitual para encontrarse con su amiga y ex compañera de club. Ella sonreía con burla por su acción manteniendo una ceja en alto. – ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, Sempai? – rió. No le quedaban más dudas. No había nadie en el mundo que se atreviera a bromear con él con tanta libertad como Haruhi, ni persona alguna que le hablara con tanta confianza, naturalidad y espontaneidad más que su vieja deudora.

La estudió con la mirada. La mujer frente a él estaba engalanada con un traje negro de falda a juego con sus zapatos de tacón. Llevaba el cabello largo, casi tanto como en sus días de secundaria recogido a medias en un moño alto.

¿Ha… Haruhi? – preguntó, saliendo de su estupefacción.

La misma – sonrió, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kyouya vibrara. - ¿Puedo tomar asiento Kyouya-sempai? ¿O de ahora en adelante debo llamarlo Jefe? –

Sí, sólo su antigua deudora se atrevería a hablarle de aquella manera tan jovial y bromista.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios al tiempo que hacía un ademán para indicarle que tomara asiento. Fue algo extraño verla caminar con tacones, pues la única vez que la había visto usándolos parecía como si le hubieran metido una piedra dentro de ellos, pero ahora se movía con elegancia, y hasta cruzó la pierna al sentarse de una manera que a Kyouya se le antojó sensual.

¿Vas a ser mi nueva jefa de abogados? – alzó una ceja y esperó la respuesta de su amiga. Haruhi volvió a reír con poco disimulo y negó varias veces con la cabeza como en gesto de resignación.

¿Acaso no leíste mi currículo? Creo que puse muy claro y en negritas **"Haruhi Fujioka, Abogada" **- volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa torcida que sí, era muy parecida a la suya – Pero bueno, todo puede pasar en esta vida: yo en falda, tu nueva jefa de abogados, y tú falto de información… pero como ya has salido de las sombras – se burló, haciendo alusión a su viejo apodo.

Creo que tengo mucho trabajo ya como para también encargarme del trabajo de los de contrataciones – se encogió de hombros.

Sí, creo que sí –

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras un silencio cómodo se instalaba entre ellos. Negro y chocolate se mezclaron, ambos brillando de emoción.

Será mejor que comience con mi trabajo, no valla a ser que mi jefe se queje de que soy floja – rió e hizo reír con el comentario.

Llevas razón, no queremos enojar al jefe –

He oído que tiene la presión baja y es tipo AB – le susurró en broma.

Debe ser de lo peor – sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

La vio caminar hasta la puerta con su falda delineando el contorno de sus piernas y caderas perfectamente, escuchando el sonido casi sordo de sus tacones al tocar la superficie brillante del piso, y admirando la blancura de su nuca descubierta.

Y Kyouya – lo llamó, dándose la vuelta justo antes de salir - ¿Quién iba a ser la sombra de quién? –

Tan sólo verla salir, rompió en carcajadas. Sólo el destino podía haber traído a su lado a la única persona que sabía qué pensaba y cómo se sentía sin necesidad de que él abriera la boca una sola vez. Esa tarde mientras hacía sus actividades por inercia, su mente estaba ocupada en la sonrisa orgullosa que Haruhi le dedicó al salir de su despacho.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Había muchas verdades encerradas en el misterio que era en si Kyouya Ootori. Las que menos secretas eran siempre fueron el hecho de que Kyouya era frío y calculador, aunque esa frialdad hubiera disminuido con la llegada de Tamaki Sou, poniendo toda la vida del de lentes de cabeza. Si bien en un primer momento el plan era acercarse al rubio hijo del director del instituto Ouran por la conveniencia de que era el único heredero de la familia Sou, ese rubio papanatas logró hacerse un lugar en el corazón del rey demonio de sangre fría – como muchos le llamaban. Y su llegada sólo fue el presagio de un cambio mucho más grande, que se dio con la llegada de Haruhi Fujioka. Su mente dejó de calcular en un espacio cerrado y vio nuevos horizontes, es decir, su ambición creció hasta no volver a estar conforme con la vida que le había tocado vivir. Con su gran cerebro convirtió los ingresos del Host Club en casi una fortuna e invirtiendo ese dinero aquí y allá, independizarse de los ingresos de la familia. Tal fue su éxito que compró además la compañía familiar en un movimiento célebre.

Sí, Kyouya siempre había sido una mente calculadora dentro del cuerpo de un joven adinerado. Nadie dudaba de que de haber nacido pobre hubiera terminado siendo uno de esos nuevos ricos a los que la prensa tanto criticaba. Lograba adelantarse a los movimientos que serían reacción de sus acciones en su entorno y las únicas personas que habían logrado sorprender a su mente eran justamente Tamaki y Haruhi.

Las razones de Tamaki eran fáciles de explicar. El chico era demasiado inocente, crédulo e idiota, por lo que su retorcida lógica no tenía modo de ser prevista. En cambio Haruhi era un caso especial.

Cuando conoció a la chica, supo de inmediato que era especial, pero no supo hasta qué punto hasta que no le importó vestir como hombre si con ello pagaba su deuda con un montón de ricachones. "No veo los géneros igual que las demás personas" había dicho, congelando en su lugar a Tamaki, que en su mente cuadrada no aceptaba la idea de que una chica pudiera decir tales palabras. Si bien esa respuesta era normal en una chica que había crecido teniendo como padre a un bisexual que se traviste, no lo era para los cánones establecidos en una sociedad de familias bien como era el instituto Ouran.

Cuando se disfrazaron por primera vez estando ella presente, es decir, aquella vez en la que Tamaki se había empeñado – no sin su intervención – en convertir la tercera sala de música en un paraíso tropical a imitación de Balli, ella se había negado rotundamente a abandonar su ideal de "en invierno debe de hacer frío y en verano calor". "Es lo natural" le había dicho mientras miraba cómo caían los pétalos de los cerezos, anunciando la llegada de la primavera.

Cuando fueron a la playa con el club intentó hacerle ver que por mucho que vistiera como hombre ella seguía siendo sólo una chica, es decir, hacerle notar una vez más su condición femenina, su delicadeza. El plan era simular que la estaba acosando, mostrarle que en cualquier momento, si era descuidada, alguien podía propasarse con ella, tomarla por la fuerza o lastimarla. Fue casi cosa del destino que ella entrara a su cuarto cuando buscaba un lugar donde pudiera devolver la cena, de esa manera no tuvo que ir a buscarla. Bajó las luces y la aventó a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella intentando intimidarla. Y por un segundo, cuando miró a sus ojos pensó que las cosas se le saldrían de las manos. Pero sus ojos castaños lo miraban sin miedo, confiados. No temblaba como cualquier chica en su lugar haría, no demostraba temor alguno. Ella sólo siguió mirándolo, preguntándose qué hacía. "No obtienes ningún beneficio acostándote conmigo" le dijo como explicación a su tranquilidad.

Y las sorpresas siguieron llegando, porque ella era más rápida que él, se adelantaba a su misma lógica cabeza. Demostró muchas veces, para su consternación, que podía conocerlo más de lo que él mismo quería conocerse y a pesar de estarse enamorando de Tamaki, ella siempre tuvo ahí, en su corazón y en su mente, un hueco para acomodarlos a todos ellos.

Sí, Kyouya era calculador, pero la única cosa que él no pudo calcular en su tiempo en el Host Club había sido enamorarse de la misma chica que su mejor amigo, así que nunca se permitió a sí mismo exteriorizar aquél sentimiento. Y merecía un oscar por su actuación, pues nadie nunca había notado nada de lo que le profesaba a la chica de ojos profundamente castaños.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Una semana después de haber comenzado a trabajar, Haruhi llamó a reunión a todos los altos cargos de la empresa que dirigía su amigo. Kyouya agenda la cita para no perderse la primera actuación que vería de la chica por nada del mundo, así que cuando llegó la hora acordada ya estaba con todos los demás hombres en la gran sala de reuniones de la empresa esperando a que Haruhi comenzara con lo que les tenía preparado. Su actitud profesional se había extendido hasta su forma de vestir. Llevaba todo el cabello recogido en una coleta alta muy bien peinada, un traje azul marino de pantalón en el que no tardó en ver la firma personal de los gemelos Hitachiin, que siempre se habían empeñado en usar a la chica como su barbie personal. Sin duda alguna, el traje era una buena elección para impactar en un primer encuentro.

Su atención, por favor señores – habló fuerte y claro, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente a Kyouya, que la miraba con aprobación - Los he mandado llamar para explicarles a todos el motivo por el que mandaré cancelar la construcción del Hotel-Spa para la relajación de los usuarios del hospital que tenemos en proyecto para las playas del caribe –

Un continuo murmullo y unos cuantos gestos de protesta se hicieron escuchar hasta que ella golpeó la mesa. Su mirada ya no era amable, sino una fría mirada que indicaba tormento para aquél que la interrumpiera.

Ahora que vuelvo a tener su atención – encendió el cañón, que proyectó sobre una pantalla blanca un mapa y los planos de la construcción sobre este – Este – señaló con un láser – es el terreno donde están construyendo el edificio del hotel – tocó un botón en su ordenador y una línea punteada en color rojo atravesó por la mitad el plano de la construcción – y estos – hizo énfasis en la línea – con los límites de construcción permitidas en las playas caribeñas –

¿Está queriendo decir que estamos construyendo en suelo ilegal? – preguntó uno de los hombres con el ceño fruncido.

Sí, eso estoy queriendo decir – volvió a sentarse – Mandaré detener la construcción no sólo por eso. Si siguiéramos en el proyecto, tarde o temprano tendríamos a organizaciones como Green Peace sobre nuestras cabezas, el gobierno del país nos ordenaría derribar un complejo que nos habrá costado millones y el nombre de la empresa se vería desprestigiada por el escándalo que eso conlleva – juntó las manos justo frente a su rostro, en gesto pensativo – delante de ustedes tienen una carpeta con los informes de todos estos datos. Mi antecesor dejó cosas como esta a montones, y yo no voy a pasarlas por alto si con eso ayudo a mantener a la Ootori en alto. Nos costará dinero, pero será menor que el gasto que supondrían las consecuencias de esos fraudes –

¿De qué tantos proyectos estamos hablando, Fujioka-san? –

Hay cinco en proceso de construcción que tendremos que parar y otros tres que están en proceso de negociación. Estoy aquí para proteger la imagen de la empresa y eso es lo que haré – miró a todos los presentes – si esto llega a salir en los medios tendremos que apresurarnos. Convocaremos a una rueda de prensa, ofreceremos disculpas a nombre de la nueva cabeza de la compañía y enmendaremos los errores ayudando a restaurar el espacio que se había perpetrado – se quedó pensando un momento y agregó – podríamos también ayudar en la restauración de áreas verdes, eso siempre tranquiliza al pueblo –

Y mientras todos seguían discutiendo acerca de las decisiones que tendrían qué tomarse, Kyouya miraba muy entretenido y admirado el porte serio y distinguido de su compañera. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la chica pasota que había conocido se convertiría en esa mujer que tenía delante?

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Esa tarde tras la junta, Haruhi no tenía mucho trabajo. Se acomodó en el confortable sofá de su oficina, se soltó el cabello y se quitó el saco del traje para desabotonar un poco su camisa blanca. La junta había sido todo un éxito pero había cosas que no había podido comentar sobre sus descubrimientos frente a todas esas personas. No sólo había construcciones autorizadas en terrenos inapropiados, sino que había transferencias bancarias millonarias a cuantas suizas de propietario desconocido. No lo había comentado porque dudaba que eso fuese obra sólo del antiguo administrador o de su predecesor en el puesto en el que estaba. Antes que nada, tenía que hablar con Kyouya.

Fujioka-sama – su secretaria habló a través de la bocina de su teléfono. – el presidente desea hablar con usted –

Haruhi sonrió pues no pudo haber ido en mejor momento que ese. Le dijo que lo dejara pasar y lo más rápido que pudo se puso a buscar la información que necesitaba mostrarle entre los archivos privados de su computador portátil.

La puerta fue abierta y se volvió a cerrar con ruidos sordos y los pasos casi inaudibles de Kyouya se acercaron hasta ella. Sólo los años de convivencia le dieron a Haruhi la habilidad de sentir su proximidad. Él debía de estar ya por sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio en ese momento.

Gran discurso – declaró al momento de acomodarse frente a ella. Levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió con gratitud, haciendo que con ese simple gesto el chico de descolocara un poco, pues creía olvidados los latidos alocados de su corazón, pero ahí estaban, acelerando sus pulsaciones como si fuera un colegial que conocía su primer amor. Cierto era que ella si había sido su primer amor.

Me alegro de que vinieras Kyouya. Justo iba a tu oficina. El asunto es más serio de lo que dejé ver – la expresión de seriedad que pudo vislumbrar en los rasgos de su amiga le hicieron tensarse en su silla. Asintió para indicarle que la escuchaba y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando se preparaba para recibir malas noticias. – Si te soy honesta Kyouya, dudo mucho que todo esto lo pudiera hacer sólo un jefe de obra fraudulento o un abogado sin escrúpulos –

Rápido en hacer deducciones como era, no tardó mucho en entender lo que ella quería decirle y su confusión se reflejó sólo en el brillo de sus ojos. Aún así, ella percibió el cambio y se apresuró a tratar de responder a las preguntas mudas de su jefe y amigo.

Todos estos proyectos eran acuerdos con otras sociedades o construcciones tan importantes que antes de comenzar a construirse debieron de haber pasado por las manos de tu padre. No lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir mucho, pero conociéndote a ti, y llegando a la conclusión de que no pueden ser muy diferentes en sus modos de negociar, dudo que él hubiera aprobado esto. Sus ambiciones no le dejarían hacer nada que pudiera llevarlo a la ruina, y eso es justamente lo que pasó -

¿Te refieres a la crisis de hace unos años? – preguntó, teniendo un gesto afirmativo como respuesta.

Creo que hay alguien dentro de la compañía que hacía firmar que hacía a tu padre firmar los documentos, o tenía plena potestad de hacerlo en su lugar. Ese alguien tiene que ser cercano a tu padre y además debe de tener relaciones con las otras empresas para poder salir beneficiado con los movimientos.

He descubierto, además, muchos traspasos económicos tanto de esta empresa como de otras asociaciones a una cuenta bancaria en Suiza. Estos traspasos, así como las repercusiones que pudieron traer este tipo de construcciones son las que pudieron hacer que los ingresos bajaran a puntos tan críticos –

¿Sabes lo que me estás queriendo decir? – gruñó él, enfadado por la situación que acababa de exponerle Haruhi – sólo hay dos personas e esta compañía con las que mi padre tenía contacto directo, dos personas a las que no les hubiera hecho preguntas –

Sé lo que digo Kyouya – cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo, mostrando total seguridad – estoy plenamente segura de que uno de tus hermanos es el estafador -

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

A raíz de la situación, un sentimiento de desconfianza de apoderó de Kyouya hasta el punto de volverse más cerrado de lo habitual. Sin abandonar su trabajo como presidente de la empresa, Kyouya se concentró en descubrir cuál de sus hermanos mayores había sido el causante de todo el problema que si bien le dio la oportunidad de comprar la empresa a un precio ridículo, casi había llevado a la ruina tanto a la empresa como al apellido Ootori.

Haruhi se convirtió en su única consejera y colaboradora en la investigación posterior, siendo verdaderamente útil y eficaz. Utilizaba el poco tiempo libre que tenían para reunirse a comentar sus avances y deducciones. Al final, muchos cabos fueron atándose, pero aún era una incógnita cual de los dos hermanos del moreno era el culpable. Los dos tenían mucho que ganar si las cosas salían bien.

Esa vez estaban en la oficina de Haruhi. Ella continuaba tecleando aceleradamente en su portátil legro. La noche ya había caído y eran iluminados únicamente por las pequeñas bombillas del techo, muy estéticas, pero poco eficaces. Kyouya leía unos informes en un sillón parecido al que él mismo tenía en su oficina, solo que este en blanco. Las ojeras comenzaban a ser pronunciadas en ambos rostros, indicando su poco sueño de esas últimas semanas y sendos vasos de café estaban ya vacíos frente a ellos.

Los golpes secos dados desde fuera de la oficina los hicieron levantar la mirada de sus tareas. En la puerta estaba Mizuki Takeda, la secretaria personal de Haruhi con otros dos vasos de café. Dejó cada uno junto al vaso vacío y después de sonrojarse furiosamente al ver la mirada de su jefe puesta en ella, se dirigió a su jefa más inmediata.

Fujioka-sama, ya es hora de que me retire ¿Desea que pida su coche? –

Haruhi apuró el trago de café que sólo segundos antes había llevado a su boca y negó con la cabeza.

Te he dicho que me llames Haruhi, y no, me quedaré a trabajar un rato más –

¿Desea alguna otra cosa? –

No, gracias. Puedes retirarte. Disfruta de la noche –

Hasta mañana entonces – se sonrieron y ella salió de la oficina.

Haruhi soltó un suspiro y se estiró todo lo que pudo. ¿Así que ya era las diez, no? Estaba cansada y los ojos le escocían por tantas horas que había pasado frente al ordenador. Kyouya no se sentía mucho mejor que ella. Cansado y con sueño, dejó al fin sobre la mesa frente a él los papeles que con tanto esmero había estado leyendo antes de haber sido interrumpido y se levantó para imitar a su amiga y estirarse. Él estaba dispuesto a dejar por ese día el trabajo e irse a casa cuando algo brilló en su mente. Recordaba haber comido algo rápidamente en su oficina esa tarde, pero no había visto a Haruhi probar bocado en todo el día. Había sido un desfile de café tras otro mientras clavaba su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador.

¿No crees que deberías parar por hoy? – le dijo alzando la ceja, preocupado. Ella tenía un aspecto mucho más agotado que él, ahora que lo analizaba.

Me lo dice un adicto al trabajo – se burló, restándole importancia.

Eso no fue suficiente para quitar la preocupación de los hombros del moreno. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y con movimientos rápidos consiguió guardar los archivos y apagar el aparato antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Quiso reír al ver su cara de protesta, pero su preocupación aún superaba la gracia que podía hacerle el gesto. Tomó los abrigos que estaban colgados en la percha y puso el de ella sobre sus hombros delgados.

Ahora, señorita, va a hacer el favor de dejar de trabajar y acompañar a su jefe a cenar – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Consternada, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para protestar por la orden, pero el gruñido de su estómago al pensar en la comida dio el visto bueno a la sugerencia de Kyouya, haciéndola sonrojar.

Pero… -

No hay pero que valga Haruhi. Estas dejando tu salud de lado por el trabajo. Sería humillante que seamos una empresa del campo de la medicina y no evitemos que nuestra jefa de abogados se mate de hambre –

Un resoplido por parte de Haruhi le dio la victoria a Kyouya.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Tachibana los esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta en el aparcamiento privado de la presidencia. El hombre sonrió para ella y de dijo que le agradaba volver a verla. La afirmación fue más sincera de lo que Kyouya o la chica pudieron haber imaginado. Él había estado en la vida del joven amo desde que era apenas un niño, lo conocía en todas sus facetas y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando la chica había irrumpido en la vida de los miembros del club que administraba su amo.

Tal vez fuera el único que se dio cuenta, a lo mejor porque estaba entrenado para saber de las necesidades que tenía o podría tener el joven Kyouya. Quizás era la única persona que había podido notar lo que el joven Ootori había sentido por la castaña. Sabía que el amor que algún día le había profesado aún seguía ahí, en alguna parte de él, pues el amor frustrado es como una herida que tarda en cicatrizar y puede volver a abrirse con suma facilidad.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Antes de que ella pudiera ubicar el lugar en el que estaban la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta por un sonriente Tachibana que parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerla. Con una reverencia se despidió de ello y condujo el coche avenida arriba. Haruhi se preguntaba donde iba Tachibana cuando tenía que dejar en algún sitio a Kyouya y cómo sabía siempre en qué momento el de lentes quería que lo recogiera, pues nunca había visto a Kyouya llamarlo y el hombre siempre estaba presente en el momento justo.

Sintió la necesidad de enarcar una ceja al ver como le ofrecía el brazo de manera galante, actitud propia de un Host trabajando. Aceptó el gesto con gracia y se dejó guiar hasta las puertas del restaurante. Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo cuando vio el nombre el del lugar.

Me has traído a _Palazzo_ – jadeó y miró con los ojos desorbitados a su acompañante.

¿No te gusta la comida italiana? – le cuestionó, confundido por su reacción.

Me encanta, pero para entrar en Palazzo necesitas reservar casi con un año de antelación –

Kyouya rió divertido y se acomodó los lentes al ver como un camarero se acercaba hasta la recepción con una sonrisa dirigida a ellos.

¿Nombre de reserva? – le pidió con una lista en mano.

Kyouya Ootori – el chico se apresuró a mirar la lista y frunció el ceño, "obvio que no está" pensó Haruhi.

Lo siento señor, pero… -

¿Ootori? – escucharon una voz de marcado acento extranjero pronunciar el apellido. Un hombre delgado, alto y moreno se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa espléndida. Inmediatamente Haruhi supo que no era japonés por los rasgos, así que supuso que debía de ser el dueño o el encargado del lugar - _¡Mi buen amigo!_ – le habló el hombre en italiano.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano como saludo en lugar de la tradicional reverencia japonesa. Haruhi sonrió al pensar que lo siguiente que vería sería a Kyouya saludando a alguien con dos besos, como era la costumbre europea.

Hace tiempo que no te tenía por aquí – rió de buena gana y deslizó la mirada hasta ella - ¿no me presentaras a esta preciosa dama? – plasmó una sonrisa coqueta en su boca que hizo ruborizar a la chica.

Ella es Fujioka Haruhi, Haruhi, él es Bernini Filippo –

_El dueño del lugar, mi encantadora dama_ – le dijo en su lengua natal mientras besaba la mano de Haruhi – _Es un honor _-

_El honor es mío, señor Bernini – _respondió ella.

_¡Hablas mi idioma!_ – rió él, encantado con su descubrimiento.

Espero que mi pronunciación no sea muy forzada –

¡Oh, no! Lo hablas perfectamente hermosa – le hizo un guiño y rió al ver a su amigo gruñir casi imperceptiblemente. – Entonces… ¿Mesa para dos? –

Eso sería perfecto –

Fueron escoltados por el italiano hasta un reservado que el dueño reservaba para ocasiones como esa. Era un lugar íntimo y romántico, aunque conociendo a su amigo ni eso podría ayudarle con la chica si no quitaba la mala cara. Los dejó solos tras acercar la silla de Haruhi hasta la mesa.

No sabía que hablaras italiano – le dijo Kyouya mientras ambos veían las cartas. Habían pedido ya una botella de vino tinto que Bernini les había recomendado antes de dejarlos en el reservado.

Y otros cinco idiomas además del japonés – le contestó, dejando la carta de lado.

Kyouya tardó algo más en elegir su cena pues aún estaba algo choqueado por la forma en que se había sentido al ver a Filippo coquetear con Haruhi. No se sentía así desde que Tamaki y ella habían comenzado su relación. Para sorpresa de ambos, al final los dos pidieron lo mismo, haciendo sonreír al mesero por la coordinación con la que hablaron. Sus voces habían hecho perfecto coro.

La cena llegó mientras aún hablaban de trabajo. Kyouya se había interesado por saber cómo es que había logrado ganar casos tan difíciles como los que había defendido aún estando en la facultad y ella, como buena abogada, se había emocionado relatando las historias. En realidad Kyouya estaba haciendo tiempo para comenzara hacer las preguntas que verdaderamente le interesaban, pero le pareció conmovedora la forma en que ella amaba su trabajo. Porque a pesar de haber cambiado mucho, en esencia seguía siendo sólo la misma Haruhi de antaño.

¿Qué tal llevas el contacto con los demás? –

Bueno, con los que más relación tengo aún es con Hikaru y con Kaoru. ¿Sabías que Kaoru está saliendo con Hani-sempai? – rió al imaginarlos juntos, y al parecer, por la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Kyouya, a él también. – Hace poco me mandaron fotos de la última pasarela de Hikaru. Él está saliendo con Renge-san. No quiero imaginarme los dolores de cabeza que de seguro se ocasionan el uno al otro. Takashi, por lo que se, sigue soltero, pero su padre lo está presionando para que se case pronto. Sería una lástima que un hombre así se casara sin amor -

¿Y Tamaki? Nunca pude entender por qué se separaron. La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos se les veía felices –

A él no lo he visto desde que terminamos, aunque de vez en cuando me sigue mandando flores y alguna que otra cosa. Yo le devuelvo todo, por supuesto – se encogió de hombros – y sobre el porqué terminamos – suspiró – creo que todo el problema se resume al lema de su vida: "Vivo para hacer sonreír a las mujeres". Es capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar, eso incluye ponerme los cuernos con la vecina porque la acababa de dejar su marido –

A pesar de la poca importancia que la chica parecía darle al tema, Kyouya tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza y tensar la mandíbula para no saltar, insultando a su mejor amigo y buscarlo por todo el globo dispuesto a matarlo. ¿Él había dejado de lado lo que sentía por Haruhi por dejar que el rubio fuera feliz con ella, y él había mandado todo por el desagüe sólo por evitar que una divorciada se sintiera triste? De haber estado el rubio en su presencia, Kyouya no estaba seguro de haber podido comportarse correctamente, y seguramente le hubiera demostrado como se deforma una cara bonita a base de golpes.

Ese idiota – gruñó, dejando salir algo de la rabia que sentía. Haruhi dio un trago a su vino sin encontrar el motivo por el cual su acompañante se había puesto tan tenso.

Pero al final comprendí que sí lo había amado, pero todo fue desapareciendo con el tiempo que nos distanciábamos, yo por la beca que me dieron para estudiar en Harvard, y él por el trabajo con su padre. Para cuando descubrí lo que había hecho me dolió más el engaño por mi orgullo como mujer que porque lo amara aún –

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Kyouya logró tranquilizarse y frenar sus instintos asesinos. Aún así, seguía pensando que alguien tenía que darle un escarmiento al tonto de su amigo.

¿Y qué tal fue tu vida en esos seis años restantes? –

Aburrida – sonrió y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos – no he tenido novio desde Tamaki y no puedo decir que mis estudios me dieran mucho tiempo a socializar. Se me hace que soy la única chica del mundo que con veinticuatro años sigue siendo virgen – rió por la broma.

¿En serio no has salido con nadie? –

No, no he encontrado a nadie. Tal vez el amor no sea para mí - hizo una pausa en la que no pudo retener un suspiro siguió – Por lo demás, terminé mi carrera en tiempo record, entré a trabajar a una multinacional y tengo un jefe que me explota –

Debe ser un tirano – bromeó.

No – le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y sincera – de todas las personas que conozco, es el único hombre que vale la pena –

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Para cuando Kyouya se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia qué dirección debía ir Tachibana para dejar a Haruhi en su apartamento, y que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su casa, hacía ya rato que Haruhi se había quedado dormida recargada contra su hombro. "La medida exacta" pensó cuando vio lo bien que su cabeza se encajaba en la curvatura. Resignado le indicó a Tachibana que los llevara a ambos a la segunda mansión donde él residía, se despojó del saco y la arropó con él, intentando hacerlo con movimientos suaves y no despertarla. Sonriendo, la sintió acurrucarse contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello.

Como si hubiera algo que lo llamara, todo el trayecto se la pasó mirándola y acariciando su cabello largo. Su rostro en forma de corazón estaba relajado y sonriente, haciéndola ver tan hermosa y frágil como una aparición celestial. Viéndola así, su mente volvió al día de la playa, cuando la había tenido bajo su cuerpo con aquél vestido rosa. Indudablemente era mucho más hermosa ahora que en aquél entonces, y su mente era más fascinante. Mucho más atrayente para él.

Bajó en brazos a Haruhi del coche y se despidió de Tachibana dándole las buenas noches al pie de la escalera de mármol que llevaba a sus habitaciones, subiéndolas con cuidado de no dañar su preciosa carga. Tuvo dificultades para abrir las puertas, pues tenía las manos ocupadas en alzarla, pero al final logró ingresar al amplio salón que precedía a su cuarto, gracias al cielo – agregó mentalmente – no había puerta que separara las dos estancias. La recostó en su cama y la arropó con las mantas blancas. Ella se dio la vuelta, acomodándose para quedar de cara al otro lado de la cama, con su mano bajo su cabeza y la otra frente a su cara.

Kyouya pasó otra hora sentado en su sillón negro, viéndola relajarse y dormir en esa posición. Dieron las tres de la mañana. Dispuesto a descansar, se puso su pijama de seda azul y se metió entre las mantas al otro extremo de la cama, poniendo las almohadas entre ambos.

Buenas noches Haruhi – susurró en un bostezo. Arrullado por el ritmo que marcaba la respiración de ella, el olor a fresas de su cabello y la nublada visión de su rostro, Kyouya logró conciliar el sueño más pronto de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

La luz entró por una de las ventanas de la habitación dando de lleno en el rostro durmiente de Haruhi que poco a poco fue despertando. Gruñó y maldijo al sol por avisarle que ya era de día y se maldijo a sí misma por no cerrar las cortinas. La cama era tan cómoda que le dio pereza tener que levantarse para ir a trabajar, así que se acurrucó un poco más entre las mantas y abrazó a su almohada. Ahí fue cuando al parecer sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar y se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal en su entorno. Primero que nada, ella no tenía colchón, sino un futón sencillo que no recordaba haber sacado del armario, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a casa. Segundo, se supone que las almohadas deben ser mulliditas, pero esa estaba firme y cálida, casi como un cuerpo humano, y subía y bajaba, como si su almohada pudiera respirar.

Dio un salto en la cama y comprobó por instinto llevar puesta su ropa. Lo último que recordaba haber hecho era subir al coche de Kyouya después de cenar. No tardó mucho en atar cabos y deducir que estaba en casa de su jefe, durmiendo en la cama a de su jefe con su jefe y que su jefe era su almohada.

Y sí, alzó la vista y encontró el rostro relajado de Kyouya. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. Su pijama de seda se había corrido, dejándole ver el inicio de sus abdominales marcados y endurecidos y una de sus manos la mantenía agarrada de la cintura así como ella lo abrazaba, aún recargada en su pecho.

El corazón le salió disparado a una carrera alocada hacia el infarto y la sangre le subió a las mejillas rápidamente. Era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre que no fuera su padre, y la verdad no le molestó para nada despertarse al lado de su superior. Kyouya era atractivo, lo sabía y siempre lo había sabido, pero hasta ese momento, cuando lo vio con otros ojos, se dio cuenta de cuanto.

Si alguien le viera dormir, justo como lo estaba haciendo ella, n podría imaginar que ese chico con cara de ángel podría ser un demonio si se lo proponía, aunque quien lo viera despierto tampoco podría imaginar el corazón gigantesco que él se empeñaba en ocultar. Vaya las ironías de la vida.

Apartó el cabello que le caía en la frente lentamente, palpando cada pequeña porción de piel que se le puso en el camino. Delineó el contorno de su rostro, las cejas casi siempre rectas alzadas por la relajación, los pómulos cuadrados de piel blanca y los labios finos, la barbilla marcada… se entretuvo de más en sus labios, enrojeciendo de golpe al darse cuenta de su osadía.

Nerviosa se movió hasta salir de sus brazos, intentando por todos los medios no despertar a su acompañante, lo cual era algo fácil de hacer cuando se tenía el sueño tan pesado como el menor de los Ootori. Sonrió al escucharlo farfullar como única reacción a sus movimientos y reacomodarse en la cama, haciendo que se le alzara aún más el pijama. Buscó sus zapatos mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. El diseño de los muebles era sencillo y modernista, casi todo en tonos blancos, negros y sus matices. Las paredes tenían elaborados diseños pintados en distintos tonos oscuros y grandes lámparas de cristal blanco esféricas colgaban del techo en puntos estratégicos.

Salió de la habitación hasta la sala de estar que la precedía aún descalza. No era muy diferente a la habitación o a la oficina. Desde un punto crítico, aunque todo el diseño era muy bueno, era demasiado impersonal. Se notaba el poco tiempo que su dueño pasaba en el lugar pues no había fotografías, objetos personales o cosas parecidas. Hasta los muebles señalaban su poco uso. Se puso los zapatos cuando ya había cerrado la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones de Kyouya con uno de los tantos pasillos de la casa y se armó en la emocionante tarea de encontrar vida en esa mansión.

No era necesario decir que por la extensión del lugar ello no era una tarea fácil. Parecía como si los integrantes del servicio hubieran sido borrados por arte de magia o estuvieran huyendo de ella. Lo único que le dio esperanza fue el aroma a tostadas y café que flotaba en el aire, aroma que siguió, haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su estómago. Dio varias vueltas hasta frenar frente a una puerta corredera a imitación de los shojis tradicionales. Una de las pesadas hojas de madera y cristal se abrió por sí sola dándole el paso al gran comedor de la segunda mansión.

Si eso era la segunda mansión, estaba segura de que si llegaba a perderse en la primera necesitarían un equipo experto en rescates.

Buenos días Fujioka-sama – reverenció Tachibana que entraba por otra de las puertas. Por los olores que entraron al comedor desde ella, Haruhi supuso que debía de conectar con las cocinas. Con elegancia, el hombre se apresuró a mover una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y a ponerle la servilleta de tela sobre las piernas. - ¿Desea desayunar? –

Sonrojada y abrumada por tanta atención asintió aceptando la oferta. Al no escuchar algún pedido en especial, Tachibana fue a la cocina y regresó con una cafetera y una taza en las manos. En la mesa había fruta y jugo de naranja.

¿Se sentaría conmigo Tachibana-san? – preguntó llevando una tostada untada con mermelada a su boca. Jadeó al sentir una explosión de sabores seguir a su bocado. Podían decirle glotona, pero lo que más le gustaba de ese mundo de lujo era lo deliciosa que llegaba a ser la más sencilla de las comidas.

Con una ceja enarcada Tachibana tomó asiento frente a la chica y se sirvió una taza de café. Al parecer le gustaba solo y cargado, porque no había echado azúcar o leche antes de dar el primer sorbo.

¿Cómo es que estoy aquí Tachibana-san? –

A noche se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera decirnos donde esta su casa, así que el joven amo Kyouya decidió que durmiera aquí por esta vez – trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo la situación para que no diera a malentendidos. - ¿Desea que la lleve a su casa Fujioka-sama? –

Sólo llámame Haruhi, Tachibana-san – dio un último bocado a su tostada con mermelada – y sí, me haría un gran favor. ¿A Kyouya no le molestará? –

El guardaespaldas del nombrado negó con la cabeza y muy bajo, sin que ella pudiera escuchar o siquiera ver mover sus labios, agregó…

Dudo que el joven amo pudiera molestarse por algo que usted desee hacer –

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Una llamada muy insistente en su celular logró lo que el sol no pudo horas antes. El timbre del aparato lo despertó después de haber estado sonando casi cinco minutos cuando su despertador marcaba las once de la mañana. Tomó con fastidio el pequeño artefacto y miró el número en la pantalla con los ojos apenas entreabiertos, reconociéndolo como el de su padre. Arrojó el móvil otra vez contra la mesa de noche y dejó que la llamada entrara a buzón, enterrando el rostro en su almohada para intentar volver a dormir, siendo únicamente conciente del aroma a fresas que la noche anterior lo había arrullado con tanta eficacia.

Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia donde debería de estar el cuerpo tibio de su compañera pero sólo encontró sábanas frías que aún olían a ella. Un suspiro melancólico se le escapó de entre los labios y se desplazó al espacio que Haruhi había dejado vacío. Disfrutó de saber que ella había dormido ahí la noche anterior, y que - estaba casi seguro que no lo había soñado – ella había buscado el calor de su cuerpo en medio de la noche.

Resignado a comenzar el día salió de entre las mantas para ir a tomar un baño caliente. Las gotas de agua reconfortaron sus músculos cansados por los días anteriores de trabajo constante y entre tanto pudo recordar con deleite la noche anterior, su plática entre las copas de vino tinto y su cena caliente. Lo que más se había quedado marcado dentro de su cabeza había sido una frase, dicha con toda la inocencia que podía poseer Haruhi, totalmente convencida de ello.

**Tal vez el amor no sea para mí.**

Lo había dicho cuando confesó que a pesar de haber creído que sería feliz con Tamaki lo que le restara de vida, dudaba que el sentimiento que había sentido por él fuera el mismo que sentía su padre aún por su difunta madre.

Colocándose los lentes nuevamente en su lugar, un brillo macabro se reflejó en los cristales de sus gafas como siempre sucedía cuando un propósito se adueñaba de la mente del Ootori.

Escogió de su armario uno de sus mejores trajes – todos diseños de Hikaru – y optó por un peinado más juvenil que el que normalmente utilizaba. Preparó sus cosas con detalle para salir más tarde a la oficina y antes de irse hizo dos llamadas que para él eran urgentes. Una de ellas era para Tachibana, requiriendo información que seguramente él tendría, y la segunda era a un número al que nuca había llamado por su cuenta, pero que llevaba en una tarjeta en su cartera desde hacía años, cuando su hermana dijo que ya tenía edad para esas cosas.

¿Puede mandar un ramo de rosas a esta dirección? –

Kyouya Ootori, quien creía tenerlo todo, una empresa, fama y fortuna, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo nuevo por lo que luchar. Algo por lo que apasionarse y esforzarse al límite de sus fuerzas. Su nueva ambición era conseguir el corazón de su empleada, Fujioka Haruhi.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Dio gracias mentalmente por ser parte de los altos cargos de la empresa, esos que si llegaban tarde, o simplemente no iban a trabajar un día no recibían ninguna represalia. Después de todo, para cuando llegó a su casa, después del trayecto en coche con Tachibana-san, ya eran las once de la mañana. Hacía de eso ya una hora aproximadamente, hora que había utilizado para darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y preparar sus cosas para ir a la oficina, porque no pensaba faltar al trabajo.

Estaba esperando a que su cafetera pitara para ir a por su taza de café pre-oficina mientras, viéndose en el espejo de su peinador se colocaba unos pendientes de esmeraldas que los gemelos Hitachiin le habían regalado para su último cumpleaños a pesar de sus negativas a aceptar regalos tan costosos como aquellos, cuando escuchó sonar por toda la casa el timbre de su puerta.

Que no sea un envío de Tamaki - rogó al cielo, pues ya había mandado regresar demasiados regalos, arreglos florales y joyas ese último mes como para que le quedaran ganas de decirle a su portero que tenía que devolver los envíos a su remitente. Comenzaba a pensar que su portero la veía como una amargada frígida.

Abrió la puerta, poniendo su mejor sonrisa para saludar al anciano hombre que se encargaba de velar por el edificio, pero ni siquiera pudo verle la cara por el gran ramo de rosas que el pobre iba cargando. Casi lo envía de regreso, no sin mucha vergüenza para con el amable anciano, cuando este asomó la cara por uno de los costados.

No era el mismo mensajero de siempre, Fujioka-san – le dijo, pasándole una tarjeta que venía firmada por un K. O.

Gracias Himura-san – tomó como pudo el arreglo y lo apoyó en una mesa que tenía pegada a la pared de sus recibidor. Se quedó viendo admirada las múltiples rosas abiertas, hasta que notó la sonrisa plasmada en los labios de Himura-san, aún en su puerta. – prometo llevarle un pedazo de mi tarta de chocolate la próxima vez que la prepare –

No olvides la taza de té querida – le dijo y cerró la puerta, dejando a Haruhi sola con su regalo.

Se quedó otro rato más contemplándolo. Eran rosas, quizás unas cincuenta de ellas, todas azules, las más difíciles de conseguir. En el Host club esas rosas habían sido la marca personal del rey de las sombras, y por las iniciales del remitente, Haruhi se hacía una idea de quien era su benefactor. Todas estaban perfectamente colocadas, abiertas en el punto exacto para verse efímeras y maravillosas, dando así al ramo las dimensiones adecuadas para su base de cerámica. Pero, se dio cuenta por cómo resaltaba entre los colores oscuros, en medio de todas esas maravillosas rosas estaba una rosa roja, de un rojo encendido, casi como la sangre. Aquella flor aún no estaba completamente abierta, era apenas un capullo que comenzaba a madurar. Era como las rosas que ella misma había utilizado como su marca personal en el Host, porque al ser ella la anfitriona más natural del grupo, debía de representarse con la rosa más común.

Escuchó como la cafetera chirriaba, pero no le dio importancia, siguió ahí, parada en medio de su recibidor, viendo las rosas que su jefe le había mandado. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba ¿qué significado podía tener aquello? Tal vez no fuera lo que él quería hacer que llegara como su mensaje, pero lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento era la forma en que las rosas mayoritarias envolvían y protegían a la pequeña rosa roja. Lo único que ella pudo sacar de ello fue que ella estaba siendo protegida por Kyouya, y aunque sonara inverosímil, eso siempre lo había sabido. Tal vez su protección hacia ella seguiría por todo lo que su amistad durara, para siempre, o sólo hasta que ella, como la rosa, terminara de florecer.

Sonriendo, tomó la rosa roja y una de las tantas rosas azules, las llevó a su nariz y disfrutó de la fragancia antes de encaminarse con ellas hacia la cocina para disfrutar de su café.

Media hora más tarde, vestida con un traje de tonos grises y zapatos que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era, Haruhi al fin entró a las oficinas de la empresa, y cinco minutos después, casi llegando a su oficina privada, no pudo negar más lo evidente.

Era irritante, frustrante y verdaderamente molesto que con sólo pasar todos dejaran de hacer sus labores para cuchichear a su costa, y lo peor es que no entendía a qué venía convertirse en el centro de intención de todos los miembros de la empresa.

En un principio pensó que serían ideas suyas, que hablaban como harían todos los días normalmente sobre los chismes comunes que puede haber en una compañía común con empleados comunes. Nadie se podía resistir a un buen cotilleo. Ignoró el hecho de que muchas de las conversaciones que alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos contuvieran su nombre y siguió caminando por pasillos llenos de ruido y movimiento. Imaginó que había sido coincidencia la fijación con la que las recepcioncitas la habían mirado al pasar hacia los elevadores e incluso rechazó la idea de que fuese cierto que uno de los compañeros que iba con ella en el ascensor la hubiera visto de muy mala manera, casi con odio, podría decirse.

Pero cuando estando ya en su planta los cuchicheos constantes no disminuyeron sino que incluso parecieron aumentar a niveles ridículos, cuando se dio cuenta de que si se volvía hacia los grupos formados en cualquier lugar al que volteara para escuchar lo que decían, las conversaciones se detenían de manera descarada, fue en ese momento cuando una cortina fue corrida dentro de su cabeza y la luz al fin llegó a ella, haciéndole ver que sí, el motivo del chismorreo de ese día en la empresa era ella.

Llegando a su oficina fue cuando alguien al fin le plantó cara, cosa que no disminuyó su mal humor. Se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo una mirada severa hacia la persona frete a ella. Una de las tantas secretarias, no recordaba su nombre pero creía haberla visto hablar un día con la suya, se paró justo frente a la puerta de su oficina para impedirle el paso. Sin inmutarse, alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta y esperó la respuesta.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó al ver que la chica o era muy tímida o le faltaban algunas cuantas luces para entender el significado de su mirada.

¡Fujioka-sama! - gritó, presa del nerviosismo – nos estábamos preguntando… esto… ¡¿Está saliendo con Ootori-sama?! –

La chica, muerta de miedo, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, esperando que la jefa de abogados la despidiera en ese momento por su impertinencia.

Haruhi abrió los ojos todo lo que estos podían ser abiertos, anonadada por la pregunta que seguramente contenía las respuestas a todas sus dudas sobre la especial atención que parecía estar recibiendo ese día. Sin poder contenerse, llevó una mano a su boca antes de que el sonido de una risa incontrolable llegara más allá de sus labios, pero no sirvió de nada. La chica frente a ella se levantó inmediatamente para verla con extrañeza mientras ella seguía riendo sin poder parar. La sola idea de que Kyouya se fijara en ella le resultaba tan inverosímil como plantearse el volver con Tamaki.

¡N… No! – contestó y trató de controlar las ligeras risillas que siguieron a sus palabras. Secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos para evitar que el maquillaje que tanto trabajo le había costado poner sobre su cara se corriera por sus mejillas y le sonrió sin rencores a la chica, tratando así de tranquilizar un poco los temblores de su cuerpo. – Ootori-san y yo somos buenos amigos. Estudiamos juntos el instituto y fuimos compañeros de club. Trabajamos muy bien juntos, pero que yo sepa ni él ni yo nos hemos declarado al otro ni veo posibilidades de que eso llegue a pasar –

Nuevos cuchicheos comenzaron a su alrededor. Al parecer aquella declaración no terminó por convencer a las mujeres que se habían aglomerado a sus costados, pues aún le dirigían miradas llenas de sospecha. Enfadada por esa actitud se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el mayor grupo de mujeres y con voz firme agregó.

¿Alguna pregunta más? –

Esta vez fue una chica bajita y regordeta la que salió del grupo para retarla con la mirada. A Haruhi no le había caído mal la primera muchacha, pues a pesar de haberla retado enfrente de todos, nunca había olvidado quien era el superior de la contienda, pero esa actitud en la nueva chica, le hacía ver que la mujer no conocía su lugar, o eso fue lo que supuso al verla alzar su escaso pecho y retarla con la mirada.

¿Podría jurar que nunca aceptará una proposición de Ootori-sama y que nunca le propondrá nada?-

Haruhi, harta y con peor humor que con el que había llegado, frunció aún más el ceño y dejó que sus ojos mostraran todo su enfado. Se acercó con su andar elegante hasta quedar frente a la chica y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para clavar en ella una mirada heladora.

¿Y quién se creen ustedes para exigirme tal cosa? ¿Acaso han olvidado quién es su superior? No haré tal juramento porque no creo que tengan derecho a meterse en mi vida privada. Ahora, salgan de mi vista antes de que me decida a reportar esta actitud tan poco productiva –

Echó un mechón de su cabello tras su espalda y volvió hacia la primera chica. Le palmeó el hombro y le susurró al oído que no se preocupara. Sin más, caminó lo poco que le faltaba para cruzar la puerta de su despacho, saludando con un escueto movimiento de cabeza a Mizuki.

Suspiró cansada mientras dejaba el maletín sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón tras este. Alzó la mano donde mantenía sujetas las dos rosas, alegrándose de que los tallos no se hubieran quebrado pro la fuerza de su agarre. Olvidó su enfado en cuanto llevó las flores a su rostro y el aroma dulce y fragante le inundó los sentidos. Una sonrisa triste se instaló en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque hubiera querido jurar, nunca hubiera podido. Algo dentro de ella le decía que si se llegaba a presentar la oportunidad rompería el juramento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa mañana había descubierto algo que tal vez sería vital en el resto de su existencia.

No le importaba tener que despertar todas las mañanas que restaran en su vida al lado del cuerpo caliente de Kyouya.

Acarició los pétalos de la rosa azul con delicadeza para no dañar su frágil hermosura, dejando que su vista se perdiera en algún punto del infinito mientras recordaba sus tiempos en el Ouran. En aquél entonces no sólo Tamaki se había ganado su cariño. Cada uno de los miembros del club había conseguido situarse en un lugar especial dentro de su corazón, que descubrió en ese entonces podía hacerse tan grande como para albergar amores infinitos por cada uno de ellos. El rey de las sombras era uno de los que más arraigados estaban en ese condominio palaciego que eran los sentimientos de Haruhi, porque a pesar de la sutileza con la que siempre actuaba, Haruhi había podido ver siempre como era que él velaba por todos ellos, y como aparentaba sólo buscar beneficios para que a los demás, los beneficiados emocionales de sus actos, no les afectara y no tuvieran remordimientos de conciencia cuando era él el que sufría en silencio.

Deseó haberlo conocido más a fondo sin saber que Kyouya creía que ella lo conocía más que cualquier persona en el mundo. Deseó curar sus heridas, ignorando que él ya había sanado mucho gracias a que llegó a su vida.

Soltó un suspiro largo y cargado de sentimientos. Volvió a ponerse de pie para buscar el pequeño florero que tenía en una de las repisas de las paredes. Para cuando se puso a trabajar, el florero estaba sobre su mesa, llenado a medias de agua y conteniendo las dos rosas.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

A media tarde, justo antes de que Kyouya saliera de su oficina para ir a trabajar con Haruhi sobre su investigación confidencial, uno de sus directivos pasó a su despacho con un rostro apesadumbrado y haciendo reverencias más pronunciadas de lo normal.

¡Director! – exclamó sin levantar la cabeza – He venido a disculparme por la impertinencia de mi secretaria con la señorita Fujioka y con usted –

Kyouya, sin entender a qué se refería el hombre – cosa extraña, ya que tenía una buena red de informantes por todo el edificio – lo hizo levantar y le ofreció sentarse en uno de sus sillones. Esperó a que se tranquilizara, haciendo tiempo mandando pedir a su secretaria que les llevara café y biscochos. La bebida llegó y sin presionarlo, Kyouya comenzó a beber con tranquilidad. La insana curiosidad de Kyouya por todo aquello que tuviera relación con su amiga del instituto sólo se acrecentaba a medida que se estuchaba el "tic-tai" de su reloj de pared. Viendo que hombre frente a él ya estaba más relajado, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y comenzó con la conversación.

¿Me podría explicar a qué se refería, Tenzo-san? –

Al escucharlo pareció como si una cuerda hubiera sido tensada. El cuerpo de Tenzo-san, uno de los pocos hombres que desde la llegada de Kyouya a la dirección de la empresa había permanecido en su puesto, estaba volviendo a temblar notoriamente. Aún así se mantenía más tranquilo a comparación del estado de nerviosismo con el que había entrado a la oficina. Lo vio tomar aire, como armándose de coraje. Y lo estaba haciendo, Tenzo Umino estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no salir corriendo como le decía su instinto de supervivencia y cumplir con la orden a modo de pregunta que le había hecho su jefe. Esperaba que con la debida explicación el joven Ootori no exigiera su cabeza en charola de plata.

Debe saber, Ootori-sama, que son muchas las habladurías que han originado sus largos encierros con la señorita Fujioka. No me malinterprete – se apresuró a aclarar – nadie duda de las capacidades de la señorita ni de las suyas señor, pero comienzan a pensar que mantienen alguna clase de relación sentimental –

Si fuera así no debería de importarle a nadie, ni mi padre tiene derecho a opinar sobre ello – expuso con la voz más tranquila que encontró en su repertorio. De haberse dejado llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo, lo dicho hubiese sonado en medio de un sonoro gruñido ronco.

Pero importa, señor – el hombre volvió a bajar la cabeza para no enfrentar la mirada del dueño de la empresa y terminar amedrentado – Esta mañana mi secretaria junto con otras han detenido a la señorita Fujioka antes de llegar a su despacho para preguntarle acerca de su relación. Pero lo imperdonable no ha sido que se atrevieran a detenerla, sino que ha sido mi secretaria, una necia sin remedio, pero no mala mujer, la que la ha importunado más, pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole que jurara que nunca tendría una relación sentimental con usted -

Comprendo su preocupación, Tenzo-san – logró decir en medio de su asombro y su curiosidad – pero dejemos que la agraviada tome medidas si así lo desea. Conociéndola como la conozco, sé que no lo hará, y que además, si lo llegara a hacer, usted no se vería afectado en ningún momento por ese percance –

Tras sus palabras, Tenzo Umino se dedicó a agradecer de todas las maneras posibles al joven Ootori, haciendo reverencias una y otra vez y exaltando sus virtudes con voz melodramática que lo hicieron recordar a Tamaki, en un ataque de lisonjería al cual Kyouya no prestó mucha intención.

Ocultó la mirada tras la sombra de su flequillo mientras comenzaba a pensar en todas las posibles reacciones de su compañera. La Haruhi pasota de antaño no hubiese puesto atención y hubiese seguido su camino en lugar de escuchar lo que un simple grupo de secretarias tuviera que decirle. La curiosidad lo carcomía una vez más por saber su reacción y su respuesta. Detuvo a Tenzo-san justo antes de que este pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta y este, casi con terror, se volvió a mirarlo.

¿Y qué fue lo que respondió Fujioka-san a lo último? –

La señorita se enfadó con toda la razón del mundo, señor – comentó, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta – Dijo que no tenían por qué meterse en su vida privada y se negó a hacer cualquier tipo de juramento –

Muchas gracias Tenzo-san. Puede retirarse –

Nada más el hombre cerró la puerta, Kyouya se recargó lo mejor que pudo en el respaldo de su sillón y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Conocía a la jefa de abogados como l palma de su mano y sabía que si no sintiera nada por él no se hubiera detenido en contemplar la posibilidad de que él si lo sintiera. Simplemente hubiera jurado lo que tuviera que jurar si eso la llevaba a salir más rápido de aquél embrollo y le permitiera volver a su trabajo. Pero ella no había negado que en un futuro podrían llegar a tener algo, sólo le quedaba a él mover correctamente sus fichas; el tablero estaba en movimiento.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Kyouya tardaba.

Tenía ya media hora de retrazo con respecto a la hora acordada para sus reuniones y ese dato no dejaba que Haruhi estuviera tranquila. Si no supiera que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar a su oficina, no se hubiera contenido para caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Una que otra paranoia se formó en su cabeza, pensando que tal vez él ya no la quería trabajando a su lado.

No había notado el temblor de su mano hasta que notó las múltiples fallas en su ortografía en el informe que estaba preparando para la siguiente reunión.

Miró el vaso de café que tenía sobre el escritorio por unos segundos antes de tomarlo con su mano derecha y dar un largo trago a pesar de que el líquido espeso ya estaba frío, intentando que el amargo sabor la sacara de su estado es estrés como siempre solía sucederle. Botó el envase vacío a la papelera e intentó concentrarse en los papeles que había encontrado y que contenían datos que les servirían en sus investigaciones. Lo más importante eran las fechas y los lugares.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara con anterioridad, quitándole un gran peso de sobre los hombros. Escuchó la bisagra al moverse y contuvo un suspiro de alivio que pugnó por salir de sus labios. Los pasos casi inaudibles de Kyouya se acercaron, y al alzar la vista, como todas las veces que él iba ahí, ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio.

Estoy agotado – murmuró, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos oscuros. Fingía ignorar la mirada de Haruhi clavada en él mientras realizaba cada movimiento. Comenzó a desabotonar el saco de su traje y aflojó el nudo de su corbata. Elevó las piernas y las apoyó en el borde de la mesa de la chica y se estiró con placer. Fue conciente del jadeo que su amiga ahogó con la mano. - ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? – recorrió el lugar con la mirada t sonrió para él mismo.

Estas fechas – sacudió la cabeza y algo tensa le pasó los folios donde estaban marcados los lugares donde se habían firmado los acuerdos y señalándole con un bolígrafo las fechas que tenía señaladas con color rojo – Cerca de estas fechas se firmaron las autorizaciones de los contratos. ¿Sabemos donde estaban tus hermanos en esas fechas? –

Kyouya negó con la cabeza pero no perdió el interés con el que miraba los papeles.

No, pero no me será difícil averiguarlo – le señaló su móvil y compartieron una sonrisa de entendimiento.

Mientras Kyouya hablaba con Tachibana, pidiéndole que ordenara a la policía privada de la familia que averiguara los movimientos de sus hermanos en las fechas dadas, Haruhi se dedicó a mirarlo con detenimiento, usando los nuevos ojos que de la nada habían surgido esa mañana. Si cuando estaba dormido le había parecido guapo, ahí, con los ojos brillantes por la pasión que despertaba en él su trabajo, Haruhi supo que era mucho más apuesto de lo que jamás habría podido notar. Nunca antes le había visto así de entregado a nada.

Buen trabajo Haruhi – le sonrió al terminar la llamada, tomando los papeles para guardarlos en la carpeta donde archivaba todos los avances de la investigación.

Haruhi esperó que tras eso él saliera de la oficina para que cada quien siguiera trabajando por su lado, pero él no lo hizo. Permaneció sentado en el sillón con los pies sobre el escritorio de ella, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Alzó una ceja, preguntándole el motivo de su permanencia y él elevó los hombros.

Porque quiero – respondió.

Al final trabajaron juntos lo que restaba de la tarde, aunque Kyouya había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar desde mucho antes de que ella le mostrara los papeles. Él había querido saber si le habían gustado las rosas, y el florero sobre el escritorio de Haruhi le dio una respuesta satisfactoria.

Negándose a lo evidente, con toda su inocencia, Haruhi se preguntó si el calor que sentía en el pecho y las mejillas se debía a que se estaba resfriando. Seguro que no era nada que un buen día de descaso no pudiera curar.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Para su confusión y frustración, ni un día de descanso, ni una semana entera eliminó los síntomas que sentía. Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para todas esas molestias sin apresurar ninguna conclusión. Y es que la única que llegaba a su cabeza es que no existía explicación. Sin querer complicarse más la vida, al final dejó que todo siguiera su curso tratando de no darle importancia a sus continuos sonrojos o a sus taquicardias.

Un tarde, mientras trabajaba en su portátil, se dio cuenta de que años atrás había vivido una situación muy similar, aunque los sentimientos de esta vez eran mucho más intensos que la vez anterior. Desechó la posibilidad con un movimiento de cabeza, viendo como una tontería el solo hecho de pensar que se estuviera enamorando que Kyouya Ootori. Además, ahora eran algo más que sólo compañeros de club, sino que eran jefe y empleada. No debía enamorarse de su jefe.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Llegó navidad a las empresas Ootori y como cada año sucedía, los pisos se llenaban de adornos navideños, todo rojo, verde y blanco. Los empleados gastaban su dinero en regalos absurdos, a ojos de Kyouya, y derrochaban más lisonjería hipócrita de lo que consideraba saludable. Aún así nada, ni ser el jefe de la empresa, lo salvaría de tener que asistir a la tediosa cena de la compañía, celebrada dos días antes de las fiestas.

Era día 20 por la tarde y aún no tenía pareja, más bien, no había encontrado momento para asegurarse de que su pareja no pudiera rechazar su proposición.

Con la vista cansada dejó su ordenador de lado, pues tenía unas cinco horas de trabajar frente a su pantalla y salió de su oficina para dar un paseo por los pasillos de la empresa. O más bien, por los pasillos que llevaban hasta la oficina de Haruhi. Bajó el piso que lo separaba de la planta donde ella trabajaba y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a uno de los abogados, que justo entraba al elevador. Era conciente del ambiente que se creaba en ese piso cada vez que él salía del elevador, y de los chillidos que las chicas más jóvenes que trabajaban ahí soltaban al verlo.

No podía esperar más de ese tipo de chicas inmaduras.

¡Fujioka-sama! – escuchó desde unos metros de donde provenía el ruido, justo frente a las puertas de la oficina de la nombrada, donde ella y un joven de no más de 27 años temblaba visiblemente haciendo una reverencia a la chica. - ¡Acepte ir conmigo a la cena de navidad! –

Si no hubiera sido porque tenía una reputación que mantener como jefe de todos los presentes hubiese despedido sin motivos al pobre desgraciado que estaba tomándose esas confianzas con Haruhi. Pudo notar como ella lo miraba con agradecimiento, dispuesta a rechazarlo, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Tsuji-san, yo… -

Lo siento – se acercó a donde todo se llevaba a cabo, haciendo notar su presencia. El chico frente a Haruhi se puso rígido de inmediato, cosa que agradó en sobremanera al moreno. Se detuvo al lado de Haruhi y sin importarle el estar en medio de tanta gente, echó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, haciendo que ella recordara a los gemelos Hitachiin. Una sonrisa suficiente nació en los labios del de lentes – Haruhi no podrá ir contigo a la cena -

¿Po…Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico, mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que uno de sus brazos estuviera tocando a la castaña.

Porque Haruhi es mi pareja para la cena –

No permitió palabra alguna por parte ni del chico ni de la afectada. Sintiéndolo mucho, dejó que su brazo volviera a su costado y comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había venido. Ya lejos de ambos, se volvió por un segundo para agregar con voz alta y clara…

Paso por ti a las 10 –

Al haberse ido tan rápido no notó la sonrisa contenta de Haruhi ni apreció como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como la grana.

Entrando de nueva cuenta a su oficina, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que llamar a los gemelos si no quería que la colgaran por no avisarles que tenía un evento como aquél para que pudieran vestirla adecuadamente.

Conectó la cámara de su ordenador y como siempre había uno de ellos conectado a la red, sólo tuvo que andar un zumbido como saludo para ser asediada a preguntas sobre cómo estaba y qué ropa de la nueva colección de Hikaru le gustaría tener en su armario.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

El día 22 llegó como si sólo hubiera pasado un segundo entre un día y otro, tan rápido que Haruhi sentía que devolvería en cualquier momento por los nervios que la atravesaban de pies a cabeza.

Se miró al espejo y repasó su atuendo por decimoquinta vez en lo que iba de esos cinco minutos que tenía de haber terminado de arreglarse. El vestido era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir, y en su armario ya había otros dos, listos para ser usados en noche buena y navidad. No valla a ser que se le ocurra repetir ropa los dos días. Según habían dicho, le mandarían otros dos para noche vieja y año nuevo. El vestido que caía hasta sus pies era azul marino. La tela era vaporosa y se deslizaba sobre sus piernas como una caricia, por lo que Haruhi no dudaba que fuera seda, aunque mejor era no preguntar. Dejaba sus hombros completamente desnudos, ajustándose a su pecho y a su vientre como un corsé, atado con delgadas cintas a su espalda, dando a quien quisiera una excelente visión de la espalda de la chica hasta donde esta perdía su nombre. Desde ese punto en adelante el vestido caía suelto todo el camino de sus piernas, dejando una ligera cola por detrás. Había bajo su pecho una franja de cristalería que sería mejor que no le dijeran qué eran, porque seguramente sólo ese pedazo del vestido valía más que todo su apartamento, junto con lo que había dentro de él. Los zapatos hacían juego con el color del vestido, y además eran cómodos, cosa que debía de agradecerles a los gemelos.

Revisó que su maquillaje, ligero y elegante, estuviera perfecto y buscó en una cajita unos pendientes largos que realzaran su cuello. Su cabello iba recogido en un medio recogido que dejaba dos mechones enmarcando su cara, parte de su cabello cubriendo su espalda descubierta y otra parte adornando su cabeza en un elaborado arreglo.

El timbre de su puerta sonó, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba. Acomodó una vez más su cabello y tomó la bolsa de su peinador.

Kyouya se quedó sin respiración al verla abrir la puerta, admirando como el vestido se aferraba a su cuello como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente para ella, cosa que no dudaba, conociendo la obsesión que tenían los gemelos por la chica. Le ofreció el brazo y abrió la puerta de la limosina en lugar de Tachibana, haciendo que Haruhi sintiera sus mejillas arder.

Un gran salón había sido preparado para el evento. Había mesas circulares para ocho personas distribuidas por todo el lugar, sin olvidar, en el centro de todo, una pista de baile, dispuesta para cuando el conjunto de cuerdas llegara después de la cena. Si por algo se caracterizaban las reuniones de la empresa Ootori, era que nunca perdían la elegancia que los caracterizaba. Sus hermanos estaban ya en el lugar, acomodados con sus respectivas parejas en una mesa privada que compartían con su padre. Kyouya no se sorprendió de no ver en el lugar a su hermana Fujumi. Ella no era del tipo de personas que se prestan a hipocresías tales, además de que aunque era miembro de la familia, ya no llevaba el apellido.

Tomó la mano de Haruhi, que miraba embelezada la decoración del lugar con disimulada emoción y la encaminó hasta la mesa que había mandado poner, lo más alejada que se pudiera de donde estaba el resto de la familia Ootori. No quería incomodar a su compañera con discusiones familiares llenas de sarcasmo e insultos camuflados como las que eran comunes.

Estás preciosa esta noche Haruhi – le acercó la silla a la mesa y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su oído – ninguna chica me había quitado la respiración hasta ahora –

Cabe decir que la alagada casi se desmaya por sus palabras, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas de repente.

Gracias, Kyouya – le sonrió toda sonrojada.

Kyouya estaba seguro de que no había cosa más perfecta en la superficie del planeta.

La cena pasó entre risas que la familia del moreno veía con evidente disgusto. Sólo el mayor de todos, a pesar de su desagrado, estudió más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. Recordaba con toda claridad a la joven sentada al lado de su hijo menor. Sin duda el tiempo había hecho que ganara mucho en belleza, elegancia y modales, viendo la forma en que tomaba los cubiertos, como se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta y la sutileza con la que se reía para no llamar demasiado la atención. No era un mal partido par un joven como su hijo, aunque era una lástima que no fuera de una familia respetable que pudiera traer beneficios a la familia.

Para Haruhi todos los pensamientos del patriarca de los Ootori pasaron desapercibidos, concentrada completamente en disfrutar la noche. El humor negro de su acompañante era delicioso, haciendo comentarios sobre situaciones que había compartido en el pasado que los hicieron reír por largo rato a ambos.

Terminada la cena, el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a prepararse para el inicio del baile. Mientras los músicos afinaban con maestría los instrumentos, el organizador del evento subió al estrado, situándose frente al podio.

Espero que todos estén pasando buena noche, y que la comida sea de su agrado – una racha de aplausos siguieron a esas palabras, a lo que el hombre tuvo que acallar al público para poder continuar – antes de que sigamos con nuestra velada, sería un honor para todos nosotros que el nuevo presidente de nuestra compañía subiera a decir unas palabras –

Kyouya le susurró un "no tardaré" a Haruhi y caminó en medio de ovaciones hasta el podio sobre el escenario. No necesitó más que una mirada para que todos entendieran que debían guardar silencio.

Estimados compañeros, decir esto es rutina en los discursos de la mayoría de los patrones de las empresas, pero a pesar de ello, no es menos verídico. "Ustedes, los que trabajan día con día para el bien de la Ootori, son el motor que nos ayuda a seguir adelante, así como nuestros clientes" Espero que en estas próxima vacaciones todos descansen y recarguen energías, porque espero un mejor rendimiento, un mejor ánimo y una mejor respuesta a las necesidades de nuestros clientes –

¡Sí, Señor! – se escuchó la respuesta unánime del público.

Y ahora, el Señor Ootori se encargará de abrir el baile – dijo el maestro de ceremonias. – si nos hace el honor –

La música de vals comenzó a sonar como primera melodía, y Kyouya no tardó mucho en estar de regreso junto a una muy sonrojada Haruhi, ofreciéndole la mano para que lo acompañara al centro de la pista.

Sólo aprendía a guiar – le dijo, llena de pánico.

Sólo cierra los ojos y deja que yo haga el resto – le dijo en un susurro – confía en mí-

Y Haruhi tomó su mano, dejando que él la llevara hasta el centro de la pista cuando el cuarteto comenzaba a repetir la melodía. Puso una de las manos de Haruhi sobre su hombro y la otra la tomó con la suya, dejando su mano restante en la cintura ceñida por el vestido. Cuando comenzaron a oscilar por la superficie del salón el vestido giraba a su alrededor de manera esplendorosa. Nuevas parejas se unieron al baile minutos después pero ni Kyouya ni Haruhi notaron sus presencias. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo giraba entorno a ellos con una nueva gravedad. La música sonaba muy lejos, sólo escuchando el latido de sus corazones. El momento era tan intenso que ninguno de los dos se vio en la posibilidad de poder evitar que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más o de que sus labios buscaran el contacto de los otros. Sólo el hecho de que la música dejara de sonar, y que los aplausos se hicieran presentes evitó que tal acto sucediera, deteniéndolos a sólo milímetros de que se cumpliera su objetivo.

Haruhi sintió sobre sus labios el resoplido del moreno y dio un salto hacia atrás, conciente hasta ese momento de lo que estaba pasando.

Se separaron para recibir los halagos de sus compañeros de trabajo y las miradas reprobatorias de los hermanos Ootori, que estaban a sólo unos pasos de ellos. El tiempo fue suficiente para que Haruhi volviera a centrarse y cuando volvieron a bailar, se dijo que no debía perderse nuevamente en la mirada de Kyouya si no quería cometer una tontería. Así que se recargó en su hombro, siendo estrechada aún más fuertemente por los brazos de Kyouya. "Mala idea" pensó, pues su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado que era un milagro que Kyouya no lo hubiera escuchado. Rogó porque volviera a su ritmo normal y que abandonara el sitio que al parecer tanto le había gustado ocupar últimamente, porque tenerlo en la garganta le dificultaba la respiración y seguro que era por eso por lo que suspiraba tan frecuentemente.

Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, a medias, porque siguió sintiendo el corazón fuera de su sitio por toda la noche, ya que Kyouya no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo muy rápido que le iba el ritmo cardiaco o de lo muy sonrojada que permaneció todo el tiempo que estuvieron bailando.

Despistada como ella sola no notó el rostro complacido que Kyouya conservó lo que restaba de noche. Saber que ella había querido besarlo era un buen aliciente para sus propósitos.

Temprano por la mañana la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde Haruhi lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla en un ataque de locura. En diferentes lados de la puerta, cada uno tuvo una reacción a dicho acto. Kyouya, por primera vez en su vida experimentó lo que era tener un sonrojo y Haruhi, espantada, se preguntó por qué diablos había hecho aquello.

Con un suspiro Haruhi se dejó caer en la cama una hora más tarde, mientras que por otro lado, Kyouya, recostado en la suya, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba sentir aquel aroma que con tanta efectividad lo había hecho dormir. Y pensando en él, se quedó dormido.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

El día de noche buena, Kyouya se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, después de un día entero para su relajación, en el cual no perdió contacto con Haruhi. Entró al baño con la plena seguridad de que ese día sería la única persona en ir a la oficina. La empresa daba vacaciones a todos sus empleados por fiestas tanto en noche buena, navidad, año nuevo y reyes aunque esa última festividad no se celebrara en tierras japonesas. Así pues, armado con los códigos de seguridad del edificio salió rumbo a la oficina, haciendo nota de que no podía olvidar la cena familiar obligada de esa noche. "Mas derroche de hipocresía" pensó.

Se sorprendió al ver que su coche no era el único en el estacionamiento privado del edificio pero pensó que seguro sería algún trabajador que había olvidado algo y lo había ido a recoger para irse a casa otra vez luego.

Otra vez, Haruhi demostró que con ella no podía aplicar su lógica porque era ella la que lo esperaba en la entrada de los elevadores con dos tazas de café de starbucks calientes en sus manos.

Sabía que no te resistirías a venir a trabajar – le pasó uno de los vasos que humeaba mientras ella se llevaba el suyo a los labios. – Eres tan adicto al trabajo como yo –

No tenías por qué venir, seguro que Ranka-san te está esperando – la miró de reojo, imaginando al padre de la chica llorando por los rincones al ver que ella no llegaba.

No te dejaré sólo en navidad, Kyouya, mi padre cenará con Mizusu y Mei si ve que no llego –

Trabajaron la mañana entera instalados en la oficina de Kyouya sin ninguna compañía más que el sonido de las teclas de sus ordenadores. De vez en cuando, miraban por el rabillo del ojo sin notar que el otro hacía lo mismo cuando no miraban. La compañía del otro era reconfortable para ambos, acostumbrados a su cercanía después de muchas horas de trabajo. Mandaron a pedir comida a domicilio, comida que el portero terminó por subirles hasta la oficina, pues estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde el teléfono de la oficina de Kyouya sonó con estruendo, sacando al joven de sus lecturas. Haruhi había salido hacia su propia oficina para regresar con el chocolate caliente y el pastel que había preparado para ambos por si tardaban mucho en irse de la oficina. Contestó el teléfono esperando que no fuera su padre para recordarle la cena de navidad.

Ootori-sama – no era su padre, para su felicidad, sino el portero del edificio – aquí está el joven Sou que quiere hablar con usted –

Hazlo pasar – suspiró con resignación y cortó la llamada. Conociendo a su amigo no se iría del lugar hasta conseguir lo que quería. Recordando a Haruhi, una sonrisa macabra se instaló en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho a Tamaki que su ex novia era ahora su jefa de abogados.

Justo se estaba perdiendo nuevamente en sus pensamientos sobre la chica cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con todo el ruido con el que podrían ser abiertas y el huracán rubio llamado Tamaki Sou entró al lugar, dramatizando exageradamente, como siempre.

¡Oka-san! – chilló teatralmente sacando una rosa blanca de su saco – Otou-san viene a sacarte de esta deprimente oficina para llevarte a su adorada celebración navideña –

Se había quedado en una posición que parecía como si fuese Romeo visitando el bacón de su Julieta, pues miraba hacia arriba mientras alzaba la mano que tenía la rosa. Kyouya alzó una ceja sin impresionarse ya por las excentricidades del rubio papanatas.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías Tamaki – le gruñó sin dejar de leer los papeles que tenía entre las manos, papeles que le fueron arrebatados de las manos por su amigo, obteniendo así la atención del pelinegro.

¡No voy a permitir que estés sólo en navidad! ¡Es el día donde la familia se reúne en su Kotatzu para darse patadas bajo la mesa! -

Kyouya negó con la cabeza al escucharlo, resignándose a nunca entender la mente de Tamaki. Nunca entendió de donde había podido sacar tamaña sarta de idioteces que su amigo tenía en la cabeza como cosas verídicas.

No estoy solo, mi jefa de abogados está preparando chocolate caliente para ambos en este momento –

En un instante el aura trágica que envolvía al joven de madre francesa se evaporó para ser sustituida por un brillo galante que hizo que Kyouya sintiera deseos de golpear su bello y sobre valorado rostro. Jamás lograría perdonarle el haber engañado a Haruhi aún cuando le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, haciendo a un lado su propia felicidad.

¿Qué tipo de chica es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Me darás su teléfono? – preguntó todo a la vez y sin tomar aire entre cada pregunta.

Como primera respuesta a todas ellas obtuvo un bufido exasperado y una mirada amenazante de parte de su mejor amigo que obviamente, teniendo un cerebro tan minúsculo, pasó de largo para él. Tamaki parecía tan emocionado por obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar saltos por todo el lugar.

Ella es del tipo de chica que te gusta. Es guapa. No tiene novio, y no te voy a dar su teléfono. Ya tiene suficiente la pobre con que sepas donde vive y la atiborres de regalos - Tamaki no entendió a que se refería su amigo y se le quedó viendo como si de la nada le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza – Mi jefa de abogados es Haruhi –

Ha… Haruhi – tartamudeó, congelado en su lugar.

Kyouya sabía que a pesar de todo, su amigo aún sentía algo muy fuerte por su abogada favorita, así que no le sorprendió ver como el hiperactivo medio francés se quedaba soñando despierto con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Seguro que si pudiera ver justo en ese momento dentro de la mente de Tamaki se el mostraría algo como…

**Cine interior mental de Tamaki. **

Haruhi, vestida de volantes y con el cabello recogido en una gran trenza, entraría por la puerta de la oficina de Kyouya pero al ver a Tamaki – resplandeciendo con la luz del sol que entraba por la pared de cristal dándole en la espalda – se quedaría petrificada en el lugar mientras que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Ella se cubriría la boca con las manos para evitar que se le escape un jadeo y comenzaría a dar pasitos inseguros hacia él.

Ta… Tamaki-sama – lo miraría a los ojos, dejando escapar las lágrimas contenidas – ¡Tamaki-sama! - Y ella echaría a correr para abrazarlo con fuerza, enterrándose entre los brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos.

Haruhi – murmuraría él emocionado – Nunca me volveré a alejar de ti –

Que Tamaki-sama haga eso por mí – diría lloriqueando de la emoción, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – Eso es lo único que Haruhi quiere para ser feliz –

Tamaki tomaría a Haruhi en brazos y daría vueltas con ella mientras ambos ríen como idiotas.

**Fin del cine interior de Tamaki. **

Sí, seguramente su amigo pensaba algo como eso, o al menos eso le indicaba la cara de bobo olímpico que tenía el rubio en esos momentos. Siempre se había preguntado, además de muchas otras preguntas sin respuesta con relación a su amigo, cuántas novelas malas debió haber visto y leído como para que esas escenas tan empalagosas pudieran gestarse en su cerebro diminuto.

- ¿Estás bien Tamaki? – lo llamó, sacándolo de su ensoñación enfermiza. Parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad y miró a su amigo con asombro.

Ambos se volvieron rápidamente cuando escucharon los pasos que los tacones de la chica marcaban sobre la superficie marmórea de la oficina.

Siendo poco coordinada, iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente la charola que sostenía con ambas manos para evitar cualquier derrame del chocolate o que la tarta que había tardado tanto en preparar tan especialmente se volcara. Ella siempre había sido una chica de detalles, y sabía que la única tarta que Kyouya nunca se resistía a comer en el Host Club era el pastel diplomático con flan de vainilla y Wisky. Pasó de largo para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y sirvió los dos vasos de chocolate recién hecho en las cocinas con primoroso cuidado. Cortó la tarta con delicadeza sin notar en ningún momento que en la oficina ya no sólo estaban Kyouya y ella, y que además era vista por los restantes en el lugar con gran detalle.

Preparé tu pastel favorito. Espero que te guste – le dijo, sonriendo para ella misma, pues sabía que había quedado delicioso.

Me halaga que lo recuerdes aún – contestó acercándose a ella y olvidándose de su mejor amigo, que seguía petrificado en su lugar.

Sabes que ni tu ni yo olvidamos las cosas importantes –

Mirándolos interactuar, Tamaki no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra para hacerse notar. Ella, sonrojada y evidentemente nerviosa, se veía radiante, feliz como nunca la había visto. Llevaba una falda oscura que delineaba sus piernas y una camisa blanca, sencilla pero elegante. Abrió los ojos en demasía cuando vio que llevaba maquillaje, cosa que mientras salían nunca la había visto llevar. Siempre decía que hacía que sintiera la cara pesada.

Pero a pesar de su asombro inicial no tardó mucho en recuperarse, sacando una segunda rosa blanca de la nada para intentar llamar la atención de su ex novia. Se acercó con galantería y puso la flor frente a los ojos de Haruhi, o eso creyó, porque justo en el momento en que el extendió el brazo, ella se agachó para buscar algo en su bolso.

¿Deseas pastel también Tamaki? – preguntó Kyouya, acreciéndole con la mirada un asiento, el más alejado de la chica. sintiéndose ignorado, algo que era casi sacrilegio para un Sou, se sentó donde su amigo le indicó con movimientos mecánicos.

Al escuchar el nombre de su ex novio, Haruhi se quedó tiesa por unos segundos, sólo los necesarios para que se diera cuenta de que su orgullo había olvidado ya el mal que él le había hecho, y que ya no sentía ganas de asesinarlo.

Sou-san – lo saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

Tamaki sólo pudo quedarse de piedra al ver como su fantasía – no muy alejada de lo que Kyouya había pensado que su amigo imaginaría – se desmoronaba con solo ese saludo tan escueto. ¡No lo llamaba por su nombre ni agregaba el –sama!

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó, pasándole a Kyouya su pedazo de tarta. El moreno no perdió detalle de las reacciones del rubio o de la castaña. Ella parecía tranquila y relajada, en cambio Tamaki estaba más tieso que una tabla. - ¿Gustas Chocolate y tarta? –

Asintió con un movimiento robótico. Sólo le faltaba decir "Mah" para que sus compañeros pensaran que en verdad era un androide del rubio.

Tamaki venía a invitarme a la cena de navidad de su familia – contestó Kyouya a la pregunta que Haruhi hizo al nombrado. El moreno llevó la cuchara a su boca con una pequeña porción del pastel e hizo un esfuerzo por no entornar los ojos del placer – Está delicioso Haruhi – la felicitó, a lo que ella le contestó con un sonrojo y un gracias apenas audible.

Lo siento Sou-san – se disculpó Haruhi, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, volviendo a la plática con el heredero del director de Ouran – Kyouya, me acaba de llamar tu padre para decirme que estoy invitada a su cena familiar. Al parecer quiere que me asegure de que estarás presente –

¡No! – Chilló Tamaki, poniéndose de pie - ¡Otou-san no va a permitir que su hijita valla a la casa de un chico por la noche! ¡No pueden quedarse solos! –

Haruhi casi se atraganta con el chocolate al escucharlo y Kyouya se escondió en el reflejo de sus lentes para que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera notar la malicia con la que sus ojos brillaban. Sonrió todo lo encantadoramente que podía y tomó la mano que Haruhi mantenía sobre sus rodillas cruzadas. La sintió tensarse cuando comenzó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar, así que se acercó hasta su oído para poder hablarle sin que Tamaki escuchara.

Sígueme el juego – le susurró, causando que el choque de su aliento contra su cuello hiciera que Haruhi sintiera descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, además de que el sonrojo ya normal, volviera a sus mejillas, abarcando esta vez parte de la superficie afectada. Sonrojo que dio más realismo al momento, hasta que este desapareció. No necesitó más que unos segundos para sonreír con la misma malicia que su jefe, pues entendía lo que el moreno pretendía. No le guardaba rencor alguno a Tamaki, pero siempre era divertido ver sus reacciones exageradas.

Siento decírtelo Tamaki, pero llevamos trabajando juntos todo este tiempo. SOLOS – comenzó el de lentes – y hemos cenado juntos la mayoría de esos días, y nos hemos reunido todos los fines de semana en la segunda mansión – la cara de Tamaki era un verdadero poema. A cada segundo y palabra se distorsionaba más en una mueca de incredulidad y terror.

Hablando de la mansión, la última vez que dormí ahí se me quedó mi abrigo – agregó Haruhi, como poniendo una guinda en el pastel.

Sí, creo que una de las chicas lo guardó en mi armario por error –

Que descuido de su parte –

Para ese momento, Tamaki no era más que un montón de ceniza en el suelo, consumido en su propia y dramatizada angustia. Deprimido, y sumido en una atmósfera gris sintió como si casa una de las cosas que su amigo y su ex pareja pudieron estar haciendo juntos al pasar tanto tiempo a solas fuese una loza que le caía sobre los hombros, cada vez más peso sobre él. Kyouya y Haruhi siguieron hablando de lo que podrían hacer esa noche, planeaban desde salir a alguna discoteca exclusiva tas cenar o simplemente regresar a la segunda mansión a tomar algo. Hicieron como que no notaban la marcha de Tamaki de la oficina con una actitud decaída hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras él.

Dos segundos más tarde, Kyouya y Haruhi se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

Idiota – dijeron a coro, sincronizando sus pensamientos.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Esa noche, Kyouya se miró al espejo por lo menos diez veces, después de haberse cambiado de ropa cinco para poder sentir que causaría una buena impresión. Desde que trabajaba con Haruhi había conocido muchas cosas y sentimientos que jamás antes había sentido o experimentado. Nunca antes había estado nervioso, y ahí estaba, con las manos sudadas, arreglándose cada pocos minutos la corbata. Nunca había sentido una felicidad tan grande que lo hiciera reír a carcajadas, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces no había podido contener la risa estado en la oficina mientras trabajaban a solas. Nunca antes se había sentido a gusto consigo mismo tanto como lo estaba ahora que ella le había dicho que de todos los hombres que conocía el era el único que valía la pena.

Se despidió de Tachibana en las puertas de la segunda mansión y condujo él mismo hasta el portal del edificio de Haruhi. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento en el quinto piso, esperando a que ella le abriera la puerta, y como una aparición divina, él se quedó sin palabras al contemplarla.

El cabello le caía en rizos por la espalda, enmarcando perfectamente su cara en forma de corazón. El color negro de su vestido brillante resaltaba la claridad de su piel pálida. Su sonrisa amenazó con fundirle las neuronas completamente.

Hermosa dama – le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo con galantería. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza mientras aceptaba el apoyo.

Mi querido caballero –

Y como siempre, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta al entrar al auto, y en ayudarla a bajar cuando llegaron a la primera mansión de los Ootori, donde vivía la mayoría de tan prestigiosa familia.

Y yo que creía que los caballeros se habían extinguido – bromeó al tomar otra vez su brazo.

Somos una población reducida y en peligro de extinción –

Esperándolos en la puerta estaba uno de los tantos sirvientes de la mansión Ootori, listo para escoltarlos hasta el comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Kyouya entregó a otro hombre su abrigo y el de Haruhi, siguiendo de inmediato al mayordomo. No necesitaba preguntar donde era la reunión, pues siempre era en el mismo comedor, no necesitaba preguntar por qué había para cenar, porque siempre era el mismo menú. Las navidades con su familia eran algo completamente monótono y repetitivo, sin un ápice de calor familiar.

Te doy un consejo – le susurró al oído – no preguntes qué es, sólo cómelo –

Ella tragó nerviosa pero asintió. Dudaba que el padre de su ex compañero y ahora jefe quisiera envenenarla.

Las pesadas puertas de madera fueron abiertas para ellos por dos sirvientes uniformados y la vista de la decoración dejó sin aliento a la abogada. Nunca antes, ni en el Host Club había visto tanto sobrio esplendor junto. Si algo había que reconocerle al patriarca de los Ootori era el buen gusto.

En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba él, con todo su porte regio y su mirada severa que Haruhi recordaba haber visto antes una única vez. Por aquél entonces el encuentro no había sido nada agradable y terminó por plantarle cara y retándolo sin miramientos. Después de todo ella no dejaría que nadie insultara a sus amigos, incluidos los padres de los ofendidos.

Al verlos entrar en el comedor el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Al contrario que él, la única mujer de la familia no tardó en estar estrechando entre sus brazos a su hermano pequeño, que de paso era el favorito.

Kyouya-kun – lo saludó mientras le arreglaba las arrugas imaginarias al traje de su hermano – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanito – le susurró lo bastante bajo como para que sólo él y Haruhi pudieran escucharla. Dejando de lado a su hermano estudió de arriba abajo sin perder ningún detalle.

Gusto en conocerla Ootori-san. Mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, trabajo en la empresa – hizo una profunda reverencia, de hecho, la única que planeaba hacer esa noche, pues nadie más en esa sala merecía tal respeto.

¡Oh, lo siento Fujioka-san! Soy la hermana mayor de Kyouya, Fujumi – devolvió la reverencia a la castaña y le sonrió - el gusto es todo mío. Llámame sólo Fujumi –

Sin más formalidades los tomó a ambos de la mano y les asignó sus asientos como buena anfitriona, aunque a fin de cuentas todos los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados. Cada uno de sus hermanos ocupaba uno de los costados de su padre, seguidos por sus prometidas, de las cuales lo único que Kyouya podía decir era que si bien eran muy hermosas lo único que tenían en la cabeza eran polillas. Si de algo estaba seguro en esa vida era que jamás permitiría que su padre le consiguiera una esposa. Fujumi estaba sentada al lado de una de sus cuñadas y al lado de ella estaba su esposo. Kyouya ocupó el asiento que quedaba libre al lado de la prometida de su hermano Fukaku y le indicó a Haruhi que se sentara a su lado.

El otro lado de la cabecera siempre era dejado vacío en memoria de la única esposa que el mayor de todos los presentes había tenido.

El silencio reinó en el lugar entre las miradas iracundas que los hermanos mayores de Kyouya le dirigían sin disimulo alguno y el mutismo del padre de estos. El ambiente comenzaba a ser tenso cuando Fujumi vio necesario intervenir.

Creo recordar que era compañera en el Ouran de mi hermano - le sonrió a Haruhi, iniciando una conversación.

En realidad, Fujumi-san, Kyouya era mi sempai. Éramos compañeros de club –

La recuerdo perfectamente Fujioka-san – habló con su voz helada el padre de Kyouya – Usted fue quien me gritó en aquella reunión – Haruhi no supo como descifrar la mirada que le dirigía – ha llegado lejos –

Estoy muy conforme con mis progresos hasta ahora, Ootori-san – respondió a las provocaciones del hombre.

Disculpa – la voz chillona de una de las chicas impidió que el enfrentamiento de miradas entre Haruhi y el mayor de los Ootori siguiera su cause. – Ese vestido es un Hitachiin, ¿verdad? –

Ambas mujeres la miraron con expectación por su respuesta, obteniendo un bufido por parte de sus parejas. Ella asintió y casi pudo sentir como ambas retenían las ganas de chillar.

Los gemelos Hitachiin han sido mis mejores amigos desde que estábamos en el instituto, y Hikaru se empeña en vestirme – explicó.

Veo que tiene buenas relaciones – comentó Fukaku, crítico.

Tengo muchos amigos de aquél tiempo con los que mantengo contacto –

Imagino que se refiere a los Morinozuka, los Haninozuka, Hitachiin y Sou – siguió Shioru.

Además de los Nekozawa, Kazanoda, Suzubishi, y por supuesto, la familia de mi querida amiga Renge –

La cena avanzó entre silencios tensos y comentarios superficiales. Haruhi sentía como si los hermanos mayores estuvieran poniendo a prueba sus aptitudes bajo la estrecha vigilancia de su padre. Pronto aprendió a conversar únicamente con Kyouya o con su hermana, que la miraba de manera extraña cada vez que se quedaba mirando a Kyouya.

Nada más terminar la velada salió a relucir la reducida estabilidad familiar. Los hermanos mayores fueron a trabajar a sus habitaciones y sus prometidas fueron llevadas a sus respectivas casas por los chóferes de la familia. Fujumi se disculpó besando a su hermano y mirando a la chica otra vez de esa manera que Haruhi no logró comprender, alegando que el embarazo la tenía muy cansada. Con una última mirada de disculpa para ellos, tanto ella como su marido salieron de la mansión Ootori para ir a su propio hogar - seguramente más acogedor – agregó Haruhi en su mente.

Necesitamos hablar padre – le dijo Kyouya mientras el nombrado encendía un habano.

La plática transcurrió en el despacho del mayor de los Ootori con constantes reemplazos entre Haruhi y Kyouya, le explicaron todos sus descubrimientos y que necesitaban de su ayuda para poder descubrir cuál de los dos había sido el que los había llevado hasta donde estaban. Las reacciones del hombre pasaron entre la furia, la decepción y la triste aceptación de que había sido engañado por quienes más confiaba.

No puedo culparla por hacer su trabajo mejor de lo que se supone normal, Fujioka-san – le dijo dando una calada a su habano – pero ahora que ha sacado esto a relucir, quiero que me traiga al culpable a toda costa –

Y con esas palabras, olvidando el habano sobre el cenicero, dejó la habitación a los más jóvenes, caminando con paso lento hacia sus habitaciones.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

El tiempo transcurrió rodeado de una dulce rutina que incluía el olor del café por la tarde, el sonido de sus risas presas en las paredes de sus oficinas y en definitiva, la calidez de su presencia para el otro. Kyouya juraría que no había un solo día que no disfrutara o que no agradeciera al cielo por haber puesto ese currículo en su vida. Sentía que muchos días olvidaban el motivo de sus reuniones y se dedicaban simplemente a sentir sobre su espalda el peso de su compañero mientras tecleaban cada uno en su portátil, textos aprendidos de memoria. Justamente lo que los habrían encontrado haciendo si alguien hubiera entrado en el despacho de Haruhi.

Ambos estaban acomodados en el sillón de tres piezas blanco, apoyados uno en la espalda del otro con el ordenador en sus rodillas, se suponía que debían estar trabajando, pero hacía rato que habían olvidado sus deberes y hablaban, sin voltear a ver al otro, sobre la cena en la que planeaban reunir a los miembros del Host Club una vez más.

La idea la había dado Kyouya, y Haruhi estaba feliz de poder ver a sus viejos y mejores amigos. No le importó el motivo para que el moreno tuviera semejante idea, diciéndose a ella misma que seguro era por las fechas en las que estaban y que la nostalgia había llegado a él. Y de hecho, era por eso que lo hizo, o más bien, porque se dio cuenta de la forma en que Haruhi se quedaba viendo las fotos que había colgado en las paredes de su oficina, fotos que mostraban tiempos pretéritos en los que los seis chicos y ella sonreían a la cámara llevando los más extraños disfraces.

Ya les he mandado la invitación a Hikaru y a Kaoru – le dijo ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en la parte superior del omóplato de él. – Tamaki se hubiera invitado solo de no haberle enviado la invitación, así que me ahorre las futuras discusiones –

Es verdad – afirmó con una sonrisa que ella no pudo apreciar – yo les mandé ayer sus invitaciones a Takashi y a Mitzukuni –

Y todo está listo – suspiró con agrado, mirando la fecha en el calendario - se acerca el día –

¿Te imaginabas en esta situación siete años atrás? – le preguntó, haciéndose a él mismo la misma pregunta - ¿Hubieras pensado que los únicos que seguiríamos juntos seríamos tú y yo? –

no – le fue sincera, nunca lo hubiera imaginado – pero ahora no puedo verme en ningún sitio que no sea este –

Y cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban en el salón que habían reservado para la reunión. Los invitados habían sido citados a las nueve de la noche para dar inicio a la velada pero Kyouya y Haruhi, como los anfitriones que eran, habían llegado dos horas antes de la hora acordada para revisar que todo estuviera perfecto. Con las últimas órdenes a los cocineros y a los camareros, se dispusieron a esperar a que todos llegaran al lugar.

Haruhi estaba nerviosa por el reencuentro pues tenía años de no ver a los mayores del grupo y temía seriamente por su integridad psíquica teniendo juntos a los gemelos Hitachiin con sus respectivas parejas. Seguro todos habían cambiado tanto como ella o como Kyouya habían hecho, y tendrían mucho, mucho que contarse.

Los primeros invitados están en la puerta señores – anunció uno de los camareros, informándoles como se le había ordenado que hiciera, la llegada de la primera limusina. Kyouya le ofreció apoyo a la chica y ella agradeció y tomó su brazo con nerviosismo. Ese gesto se estaba volviendo costumbre para ambos. Caminaron a la par hacia las puertas del salón, listos para ofrecer su mejor sonrisa y recibir a sus amigos.

Haruhi pudo distinguir inmediatamente a Morinozuka Takashi, vestido tan sobriamente como siempre había sido su costumbre. Su porte estoico no había cambiado ni un ápice u aunque no había muchos cambios físicos en general, Haruhi supo por su sonrisa relajada, que algo si había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo en Alemania. Tal vez ese cambio se debiera a la rubia que venía caminando a su lado con un vestido vaporoso de color blanco. Completamente opuesta a él, por lo que Haruhi pudo apreciar. Él tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, y era muy alto con su metro noventa y dos de estatura; ella, por otro lado, era alta, pero sin comparación con él, de aproximadamente unos ciento setenta centímetros. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, casi tanto como el de Tamaki. Él miraba todo con tranquilidad, manteniéndose impasivo en todo momento, y ella sonreía sin disimulo, examinando todo con curiosidad infantil. Seguro que era su primera vez en Japón y el lugar le parecía demasiado tradicionalista.

Takashi – Kyouya lo saludó con una reverencia mientras que Haruhi le sonreía de oreja a oreja a su ex sempai – Que gusto que vinieras –

Mori-sempai – rió la chica, pues el ya no era su superior – no has cambiado nada –

Tú si que has cambiado Haruhi –le sonrió de regreso mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello cariñosamente como había en sus días en el Ouran – les presento a mi prometida, Winry Rockbell –

Encantada de conocerlos – habló la chica en perfecto japonés.

Encantada de conocerte Winry-san – le tendió la mano – Soy Haruhi Fujioka –

Un placer señorita – en un gesto de galantería, Kyouya le besó la mano – imagino que será Winry Rockbell de la compañía Rockbell de fabricación de implantes de última generación –

Así es – confirmó ella, inflando el pecho muy orgullosa de su trabajo – este próximo verano me uniré a mi padre en el taller de diseño -

He oído hablar de su talento, Rockbell-san – siguió el más joven de los chicos – no dudo en que pronto superará al maestro –

Kyouya, si sigues así Takashi va a pensar que le quieres quitar a su prometida – bromeó la castaña, aunque por dentro ciertamente algo le decía que su jefe ya se estaba pasando con las adulaciones.

Después de todo lo que me costó atrapar a este bombón inmutable no pienso dejarlo escapar de mis garras por nada del mundo, Fujioka-san –

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario mientras Takashi las miraba a ambas con una suave sonrisa de lado. Hablaron durante un rato más, congeniando desde el primer momento, por lo que Haruhi le pidió que la llamara por su nombre. Kyouya se ofreció a encaminarlos a ambos hasta el comedor, para mostrarles sus lugares asignados y Haruhi se quedó junto a la puerta, viendo si llegaba un nuevo miembro del grupo. Justamente Kyouya estaba regresando a su lado cuando una nueva limusina se estacionó frente a las grandes puertas del lugar, y la llegada de los gemelos Hitachiin y sus parejas fue anunciada. Haruhi pudo escuchar con claridad como Renge soltaba un chillido y corría a abrazarla, sacándole el aire por completo en el proceso.

¡Haruhi! – lloriqueó sin lágrimas, no fuera a ser que se le corriera el maquillaje – te he extrañado tanto –

Seguro que ni te has acordado de mi de lo bien que te lo pasas con Hikaru – ante su comentario, Renge infló las mejillas en un puchero que Haruhi conocía muy bien – yo también te he extrañado – le presionó las mejillas con las manos para hacer que expulsara el aire que retenía.

¡Eh! Ren-chan, deja algo de Haruhi para nosotros – se quejaron los gemelos a coro.

¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Haru-chan! –

¡Hani-sempai! – gritó impresionada. Si bien en un primer momento no lo había reconocido, no le quedó la menor duda de que era él al escucharlo llamarla por el apelativo cariñoso que él mismo le había dado desde el primer momento en que entró en el tercer salón de música, cuando le preguntaba si de verdad ella era "un héroe" por haber entrado en el Ouran aún siendo del populacho, además de comprobar que mantenía la cintura de Kaoru firmemente abrazada.

Y su sorpresa no era para menos. La cara del había sido el Loli-shota del grupo de Host se había afilado, dejando de lado sus rasgos infantiles para convertirse en el rostro de un adulto. Había pegado un estirón que lo había dejado casi a la misma altura que su pareja, sólo un par de centímetros más bajo, dejándola a ella abajo con sus tacones del nueve.

¡He crecido treinta centímetros Haru-chan! – afirmó alegre, sin perder es inocencia que imprimía a todas sus acciones. Haruhi se alegró de ver que por mucho que hubiera cambiado por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce y alegre de siempre por dentro.

Me alegro por ti Mitzukuni – hizo una reverencia como saludo, a lo que el mayor respondió con un nuevo abrazo para la chica.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Haruhi – ambos se sonrieron, sabiendo que desde ese momento los intervalos entre sus encuentros serían más cortos.

Sí, mucho – le devolvió el abrazo y después se volvió hacia la pareja del rubio y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre reservaba para sus dos mejores amigos – creo que ahora se a qué te referías cuando dijiste que Hani-sempai se había vuelto muy comestible Kaoru –

Y no te imaginas hasta qué punto pequeñaja –

Tras ese comentario Haruhi anuló el espacio que los separaba y abrazó fuertemente al gemelo menor. Un sollozo murió contra la camisa azul marino del muchacho que únicamente se limitó a acariciarle la espalda con dulzura. Hacía más de dos años que sólo se veían por videoconferencia a causa de sus estudios.

Te he echado mucho de menos - le besó la mejilla y corrió a hacer lo mismo con Hikaru – no tienen idea de cómo los he extrañado a ambos –

¡Claro que tenemos idea! – dijeron a coro - ¡Somos únicos e irrepetibles! –

Gracia a Dios – agregó Kyouya, haciéndose notar por el grupo que únicamente se dedicaba a achuchar a Haruhi. No que él quisiera achuchones, claro está.

¡Haruhi!¡Oka-san está siendo mala con nosotros!- chillaron teatralmente.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza y le dio un codazo a modo de juego a su jefe.

vamos dentro, la cena no tardará en servirse – el grupo completo se instaló en el comedor que el salón había dispuesto para ellos.

Dentro del lugar, Haninozuka Mitzukuni corrió a saludar a su primo y a la prometida de este.

Ha-ru-hi – la llamó Hikaru, arrastrando las sílabas – debo decir que me siento muy ofendido- ella lo miró son entender sus palabras y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro exasperado - ¡Te vistes con la competencia! – señaló el vestido que llevaba puesto. Lo había conseguido comprar en rebajas de una colección pasada de D&G - ¡Y ni siquiera es de la temporada! ¡Dañas mis pobre ojos de diseñador y mis sentimientos de amigo! –

Haruhi ya sospechaba lo que vendría a continuación, así que no se sorprendió cuando Hikaru tronó los dedos y de la nada aparecieron las gemelas que servían a los hermanos Hitachiin. Haruhi podía jurar que había tenido pesadillas que las incluían en más de una ocasión. Sabiendo que de nada le serviría resistirse, siguió a las gemelas hasta el pequeño camerino que habían dispuesto para ella, y cinco minutos más tarde regresó con ellos, vestida con un vestido rojo, adornada con accesorios de rubíes a juego. Hikaru aplaudió emocionado al verla y se felicitó a sí mismo por su nueva obra maestra. Obvio era que ninguno de los dos Hitachiin pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Kyouya se comía con la mirada a su muñeca barbie a tamaño real. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba sin tener que decir una palabra. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser gemelos.

Haruhi, Renge y Winry se enfrascaron en una plática amena, dejando que los hombres se pusieran al día sobre sus trabajos. Winry se integró al pequeño grupo que las dos chicas restantes habían formado desde que salieron del instituto años atrás de manera natural. Era una fanática del anime como Renge pero además tenía una conversación muy inteligente.

Haruhi, tengo entendido que eres la abogada de la empresa Ootori –

Sí, Winry-chan – le dijo – en realidad soy la jefa de todos los abogados de la empresa-

Entonces no veo inconveniente en hablar de esto contigo - de pronto, Winry se había puesto muy seria cosa que hizo que ella misma tomara una actitud más profesional – vine junto con Takashi porque quería hablar con Kyouya-san de los convenios que la Ootori tiene con la empresa de mi familia. A decir verdad, vengo a pedirle que me explique porqué a cancelado la sociedad que manteníamos desde hace tantos años –

Aquello descolocó a Haruhi por completo porque apenas días atrás había estado revisando la firma de la sociedad con la empresa Rockbell y no había encontrado anomalías.

¿Alguien de la compañía fue a anular los convenios? – le preguntó, bajando la voz.

Hai – contestó también en voz baja – su nombre era Ootori Shioru –

**¡Bingo! **

Haruhi sintió ganas de gritar de emoción por el descubrimiento, pero se contuvo.

Este es un tema muy delicado Winry, nos ayudarías mucho si después de la reunión tu y Takashi se quedan a tratarlo conmigo y con Kyouya –

¿sucede algo Haruhi? –

Sí, acabamos de atrapar a un estafador –

Sin esperar más, ya que no podía hacerlo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar donde Kyouya estaba sentado. Al final todo el tiempo que habían invertido en esa investigación daba sus frutos, descubriendo al culpable de todos los problemas de la familia Ootori de años anteriores. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su oído y le dijo en voz baja…

Después de cenar tenemos que hablar –

Kyouya la miró lleno de curiosidad mal disimulada, dispuesto a preguntar de qué le hablaba, pero se vio interrumpido por las puertas del salón, que hicieron un estrepitoso ruido al ser abiertas con violencia por el hiperactivo rubio rey autoproclamado del club que esa noche se reunía para festejar el año que recién entraba. Enfadado – fue algo evidente para todos los presentes, aunque ninguno le dio importancia - dio largas zancadas hasta quedar frente a todos los invitados.

¡Se puede saber cómo osan comenzar sin mí! ¡Su King! – hizo ademanes exagerados para acompañar todo su reclamo, echando humo por cada poro de su cuerpo al terminar.

Llegas tarde Tamaki – se limitó a decirle Kyouya mientras daba la orden a los meceros para que llevaran la comida.

Yo nunca llego tarde, los demás llegan antes que yo – refunfuñó, más tranquilo al ver que sus amigos no habían olvidado que él debía ocupar la cabecera de la mesa, teniendo al frente a su segundo al mando – dígase Kyouya.

Ya todos en la mesa, esperando el segundo plato, la plática había seguido dividida en grupos. Haruhi, sentada ahora al lado de Kyouya, frente a Renge y al lado de Winry se dividía entre su más que satisfactoria conversación con Kyouya y Winry y la conversación banal pero divertida con Renge y la rubia. Tamaki hacía aspavientos cada pocos minutos, reclamando atención y mientras Mitzukuni y Takashi se ponían al día sobre el estado de sus respectivos hermanos, que eran pareja, Hikaru le comentaba a Kaoru sus deducciones acerca de la actitud de Haruhi para con Kyouya y viceversa.

¿Te sirvió alguna de las casas que te recomendé? – preguntó Renge a su Haruhi – fueron recomendadas ampliamente por mi asesor de bienes raíces –

¿qué entiendes tú por pequeño y cómodo? – bufó exasperada al recordar los planos que su amiga le había mandado por fax, algunas de las casas ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad. – Todo lo que me mandaste como mínimo tenía diez habitaciones. ¿Para qué quiero yo diez habitaciones? – preguntó exaltada. Aunque se le ocurriera meter a vivir a todos sus amigos en una de esas casas, aún le sobraría espacio.

¿pero ya encontraste casa? - insistió en el tema, preguntándose a ella misma qué espacio diminuto había elegido su amiga para vivir.

Sí, conseguí un departamento bien ubicado de dos habitaciones en una zona residencial – comentó, muy orgullosa de haber encontrado su piso.

¡Dos habitaciones! – gritaron escandalizados los presentes, menos Kyouya que ya había estado en dicho departamento y lo consideraba práctico y suficiente para una chica soltera que vive sola.

Pero Haruhi, ¡Eso es absurdamente pequeño! – chilló entre lágrimas el heredero de la familia Haninozuka haciendo que Haruhi rodara los ojos. ¡Cómo era posible que siguieran con esa mentalidad tan "ricachona" después de tantos años de conocerse! "Ricos bastardos", pensó, y al darse cuenta de ello, dos segundos después, soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

Bueno – intervino el menor de los gemelos, tomando a su novio por los hombros - si lo comparamos con donde vivía con su padre es una gran mejoría – intentó ver el lado bueno de la situación, aunque a él también le escandalizaba lo pequeño del lugar. Hani se fue tranquilizando de a poco, recordando que su primera impresión de la anterior vivienda de Haruhi había sido que también era ridículamente pequeña. Una gran admiración nació en él hacia los plebeyos. Vaya manera de sobrevivir.

¡Aún así es muy pequeño! – chilló Tamaki - ¿Qué Kyouya no te paga bien? –

Gano casi cuatro veces lo normal – admitió ella.

¡Sólo cuatro veces! – volvieron a gritar a coro la mayoría, otra vez siendo Takashi y Kyouya las acepciones del grupo.

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Irashai" tenía a Hikaru y a Kaoru sobre ella restregando sus mejillas contra las de ella. Su ya un poco oxidado "Ricos bastardos" salió a relucir una vez más, dándose cuenta de que para ellos seguía siendo solo la pobre plebeya de siempre, y así se lo hicieron notar, cuando justamente eso comenzaron a decir con sus acostumbrados coros.

-Pobre… Pobre plebeya – decían una y otra vez los gemelos en un infructuoso e innecesario intento por consolarla, ignorando la acumulación de rabia que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de Haruhi.

Nadie supo a donde había ido Mitzukuni hasta que lo vieron entrar como una exhalación desde fuera del salón, llevando consigo su mullido y rosado conejito de peluche.

No estés triste. Mira, te presto mi conejito – pero, en lugar de ofrecérselo, el pobre de Usa-chan estaba siendo restregado contra la cara enrojecida de la Haruhi sin tener mucha consideración por ella.

"¡Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez!" se dijo y comenzó a contar mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración, acelerada por lo enojada que se sentía. Para ese momento, viendo todas las señales de una posible "erupción volcánica", Takashi y Kyouya ya se habían alejado del grupo que se dedicaba a hostigar a la chica, sabios ellos, pues Haruhi dudaba que se pudiera controlar por mucho más tiempo.

Iba por la cuenta número trece de sus "cuenta hasta diez" cuando al fin se vio con la fuerza de hablar sin gruñir.

Estoy bien chicos- les dijo, intentando que cada uno volviera a su lugar en la mesa. Esa afirmación, al parecer, no fue suficiente para Tamaki.

¡Otou-san no va a permitir esto! – chilló, alzando una mano al cielo para después apuntar a Kyouya - Sube el salario de mi hija o conseguiré que ella deje la empresa y venga a trabajar conmigo – amenazó al moreno con aire autosuficiente.

No contó con el hecho de que la paciencia de Haruhi sólo estuviera esperando un último toque para acabarse. Con un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa se puso de pie y avanzó hasta llegar a donde estaba el rubio, poniéndose justo en la dirección en la que él seguía apuntando. El rubio tuvo la necesidad de dar dos pasos hacia atrás para que no le diera tan de lleno la mirada asesina de su ex novia.

Escúchame de una vez Sou – gruñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras – Estoy contenta con mi trabajo, y aunque me pagaras diez veces lo que Kyouya, no lo abandonaría por ti. Kyouya quería pagarme más, pero yo me negué. Soy abogada, no se me hace ético ganar tanto dinero. Y si quieres seguirte quejando sobre Kyouya, adelante, te escucho, pero que te quede claro que todo lo que digas me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro –

Numerosos jadeos sorprendidos sonaron por la habitación, aunque las reacciones a sus palabras fueron muy diversas en cada uno de los presentes. El más afectado de todos era Tamaki, que sólo había corrido a esconderse en una esquina mientras ella descargaba su ira y tras terminar de escucharla, se acurrucó en ese lugar en posición fetal, rodeado por un aura gris mientras lloraba y murmuraba entre gimoteos una y otra vez que eso debía tratarse de una horrible pesadilla y que deseaba que alguien lo despertara.

Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo que en la anterior ocasión, se miraron a los ojos para comprenderse. Sendas sonrisas astutas se instalaron en sus labios delgados al entender que no era que Kyouya deseara a su amiga, sino que entre ellos había tanta complicidad que era evidente que Haruhi se había enamorado de su jefe, y él le correspondía – gran sorpresa. También comprendieron, por la forma de ser de ambos, que Kyouya no movería sus fichas hasta ver que su plan maestro sería seguro, y que Haruhi se negaría ante la idea de volver a enamorarse después de la desastrosa relación con Tamaki. Ambos, al ver el hundimiento de su amigo francés se dijeron que lo tenía bien merecido por lo que le hizo a Haruhi.

Hani, que desde que estaban en Ouran se había percatado de cómo Kyouya miraba a Haruhi de manera especial, esperó que no tardaran mucho más en estar juntos. En aquél entonces había sentido pena por su moreno amigo al ver como se hacía a un lado para dejar que Tamaki ganar la carrera por el corazón de Haruhi, dándose por vencido antes de luchar, y al ver que Haruhi se había enamorado de Tamaki, no pudo más que desear que el de lentes pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Al parecer, la vida le había demostrado a Kyouya cuan mala había sido su decisión al alejarse, pues su destino estaba unido al de la castaña.

Takashi sonrió y acarició la mano de su novia, deseando que Kyouya pudiera ser tan feliz con Haruhi como él lo era con Winry.

Renge disfrutaba de lo lindo de la escena, utilizando sus prismáticos– que sabrá dios de donde los habrá sacado – para tener un mejor plano de todo el culebrón que se estaba montando, y gritando como loca para ella misma que podría comer tres platos de eso todos los días. ¡Sería tan MOE que Haruhi y Kyouya terminaran juntos! ¡Justo como en una comedia romántica!

Winry, que no sabía a qué venía la discusión o por qué todos se habían quedado tan silenciosos, esperó que todos volvieran a la mesa rápido porque se moría de ganas por que los camareros llevaran el postre a la mesa.

Y Kyouya…

Kyouya tenía la vista fija en el cuerpo de Haruhi. Aún parecía exaltada por la emoción que había impreso a su discurso, muestra de ello era el ir y venir de su pecho, junto con sus resoplidos. Se sentía tan asombrado como aquella primera vez que Haruhi lo defendió en la exposición para padres del instituto, cuando Haruhi, casi tan furiosa como ahora, había plantado cara ante su padre y defendió al club y a él con uñas y dientes. En esa ocasión ella hizo lo que Kyouya se veía incapaz de hacer, desafiar al patriarca de la familia.

Un sentimiento cálido inundó su pecho, haciendo que su corazón doliera de tanta felicidad. Reprimió el impulso de ir y abrazarla con fuerza para no dar más espectáculo del que ya había sido dado, y en su lugar, caminó hasta Haruhi y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros pequeños.

Haruhi soltó un suspiro al sentir sus manos grandes y heladas contra su piel desnuda y se echó para atrás, recargándose contra su pecho, calmándose de inmediato. Se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico rozarle el cuello cuando él se agachó para hablarle al oído.

Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo, y aún así fue suficiente para ella. tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder ninguno de los sonidos o de las sensaciones que le causaron sus palabras.

Haru-chan – abrió los ojos al escuchar a Hani-sempai. Estaba tan cerca de ella que tuvo que elevar la mirada para verlo a los ojos – creo que deberías hablar con Tama-chan. Sabes que te quiere y que sólo trataba de protegerte. A su modo, pero eso era lo único que quería –

Lo sé – suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tal vez su reacción había sido un "poco" exagerada – Vuelvan a sentare, voy a hablar con ese cabeza hueca –

Pensando en qué era lo que podría decirle se arrodilló a su lado y con cuidado tomó su rostro para secar las lágrimas que de pronto habían dejado de fluir cuando él la sintió a su lado. Los ojos azules estaban fuera de sus órbitas de la sorpresa. Ella le sonrió con cariño y se sentó en el suelo, palmeando el sitio a su lado, invitando a Tamaki a hacer lo mismo.

Ciento haber reaccionado así Tamaki – se recargó contra su hombro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su cabeza no encajaba igual ahí que en el de Kyouya – Exageré, pero no retiro lo dicho. Eres un buen amigo, y me da gusto que te preocupes por mí, pero sólo eres eso, un amigo. No puedes dirigir mi vida según lo que desees –

Tamaki asintió, triste, pero comprendiendo sus palabras.

Lo arruiné, ¿no? –

No Tamaki – negó y lo miró a los ojos – lo arruinamos. Fuiste mi primer amor, te quería muchísimo. Pero hubo algo que falló. No éramos la prioridad del otro. Tú estabas más concentrado en disfrutar de tu familia y hacerte cargo de lo negocios de tu padre, y yo en terminar mi carrera con las mejores notas. Nos engañamos a nosotros mismos pensando que era relación podía durar. No sólo teníamos eso en nuestra contra, también estaba la distancia –

¿Me amaste? – preguntó con tristeza.

Sí – besó su mejilla – te di todo lo que tenía para darte, y me esforcé por poder dar aún más. Si eso no es amor, no sé que pudiera haber sido –

¿Podría tener otra oportunidad? – conocía la respuesta de antemano, pero necesitaba oírla de sus propios labios para poder darla por verdadera. Necesitaba cerrar su ciclo con ella. Su primer rompimiento apresurado no dejó que escribieran el final de su historia.

No – lo sabía, y para su sorpresa no fue tan difícil escucharla como pensó – Ya no podría volver a amarte de esa manera. Pero te amo, como amo a los gemelos, o a Hani y Mori… -

Lo sabía – le sonrió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole después su mano para ayudarle a levantarse - Lo amas, ¿Verdad? – le susurró al oído.

Y en ese momento ya no pudo negarlo más. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que sí, se había enamorado de su jefe. Al ver su reacción Tamaki rió y supo que la respuesta a su pregunta era un "Sí" a gritos.

Te aseguro, Hija – le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó sonriente – que él siente lo mismo –

Y mientras regresaban a sus asientos donde todos los esperaban para comer el postre, Haruhi se dijo que ojalá y fueran verdad las palabras de su amigo.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Esperaron a que pasaran las fiestas para llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Teniendo al fin al culpable sólo les quedaba dejarlo en evidencia para poder acusarlo de todos los cargos que se le imputarían, aunque como todos los daños hechos ya habían sido resueltos por la rápida mente de Haruhi y ese caso no había llegado a los medios, Kyouya y su padre habían decidido que los trapos sucios se lavaban en casa.

Ese día sus hermanos regresaban a trabajar después de unas vacaciones navideñas con sus prometidas en las islas del caribe. Ellos habían dicho que las tenían bien merecidas por su trabajo y todo el estrés al que habían sido sometidos desde el pasado verano. Tanto Kyouya como Haruhi podían discutir su argumento por muchas buenas razones pero no los detuvieron. Preparando los últimos puntos del plan, Kyouya, Haruhi Y Winry estaban en la oficina del primero. Winry ya había hablando con su padre hace unos días, explicándole la situación y las negociaciones para nuevas alianzas entre la Rockbell y la Ootori se estaban llevando a cabo en el mayor secreto, interviniendo sólo los presidentes de dichas compañías y los abogados de ambos.

Teniendo todo listo, Kyouya pidió a su secretaria que mandara llamar a su hermano Shioru, y el tiempo que esperaron hasta que la mujer anunció la llegada del segundo hijo del ex presidente pareció correr en cámara lenta para todos. Kyouya intentaba mantenerse sereno, consiguiéndolo a duras penas y Haruhi hacía lo mismo, sin poder evitar sentir en sus oídos el atronador palpitar de su corazón.

Cuando Shioru, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra llegó ante ellos, Winry aún le daba la espalda evitando así que el culpable viera su rostro.

Shioru, toma asiento al lado de nuestra invitada, por favor – pidió Kyouya, caminando para sentarse él también en el salón de su oficina.

Gruñendo por el desacuerdo general que causaban en él todas las órdenes de su hermano menor, hizo lo que Kyouya le pedía al tiempo que Winry ocultaba su rostro en una cortina de cabello, haciendo que ella sólo pudiera ver los rasgos generales de su acompañante más reciente.

¿qué desea ahora, "señor presidente"? – bufó sin ningún respeto.

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Winry levantó la vista y miró a la persona sentada a su lado de frente. El parecido era notable, los mismos pómulos, el mismo cabello negro azabache y la misma barbilla entre cuadrada y triangular, pero no era la persona que ella había conocido en Berlín.

Kyouya-san, él no es el Ootori Shioru que yo conozco –

Perplejo, se quedó mirando a la chica y ella asintió, dándole a entender que no se estaba equivocando al afirmar tal cosa. Haruhi y su jefe intercambiaron una mirada y se dejaron caer con más ganas sobre el sofá que ocupaban. Shioru alzó una ceja sin comprender, esperando que alguien explicara lo que pasaba, y a qué se referían con otro Ootori Shioru. Por descarte, comprendieron Kyouya y Haruhi, el único Ootori que podía haber hecho aquello era el hermano restante.

¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí? – gruñó Shioru con una ceja alzada, cruzando al mismo tiempo brazos y piernas.

Rezando al cielo por paciencia para soportar toda esa enrevesada situación, Kyouya procedió a contar a su hermano la misma historia que ya se había cansado de repetir. La reacción del moreno mayor fue muy parecida a la de su padre, quizá un poco más violenta pues nunca había conseguido dominar del todo su carácter explosivo.

Así fue como entre los cuatro trazaron un plan para atrapar a Fukaku, el hijo predilecto del anterior presidente de la Ootori, demostrando que a pesar de no ser tan inteligente como Kyouya, dos Ootoris son más macabros que uno.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

El viernes por la mañana Winry llamó al número que Fukaku le había proporcionado con la tarjeta de identificación con el nombre de su hermano menor en ella en su primera visita a Berlín para decirle que estaba en Japón y deseaba hablar con él para renegociar la cancelación de los acuerdos con la empresa de la familia Ootori. Con la voz grave y rasposa que la chica recordaba de aquella presentación ante su padre, el supuesto Shioru Ootori le dijo que podrían encontrarse en un afamado restaurante del centro de la ciudad ese mismo día por la tarde. Como gran actriz, Winry fingió estar encantada con la idea y le aseguró que estaba impaciente por volver a hablar con él.

Cuando colgó Haruhi no pudo contener sus ganas de abrazarla y felicitarla por el buen número que había montado, así que Winry se vio envuelta por los brazos de su amiga y terminaron dando brinquitos de aquí para allá ambas. Kyouya detuvo la grabación de la llamada sin decir una palabra y Shioru salió furioso a buscar un trago al bar de su oficina para clamar sus nervios. Si en un principio le había dado el beneficio de la duda a su hermano mayor, en ese momento lo único que quería era traerlo hasta él y estrangularlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Según lo planeado, Winry llegó una hora antes al restaurante y los demás comenzaron a preparar todo. Un buen soborno al dueño del establecimiento les consiguió el permiso para colocar cámaras y micrófonos estratégicamente escondidos en los alrededores de la mesa que estaba reservada para Ootori Shioru y su acompañante. Shirou y Kyouya se instalaron en un reservado lo suficientemente lejano y oculto para que su hermano no pudiera verlos, con sus ordenadores sobre la mesa, viendo todo lo que las cámaras gravaban. Haruhi se sentó entre los dos al ver que la hora acordada se acercaba y tuvo que dejar a Winry sola en la mesa.

Un mesero llevó a Fukaku hasta la mesa donde estaba la rubia esperándolo. El hombre se disculpó por haberla hecho esperar a lo que ella restó importancia alegando que era ella la que había llegado temprano.

Deje que le diga, Rockbell-san, que usted está más radiante que la última vez que la vi - la alabó, besando su mano antes de que ambos procedieran a sentarse después de las acostumbradas reverencias.

No exagere Ootori-san. ¿Shioru, me dijo que se llamaba? –

Hai- sonrió sin saber que el verdadero Shioru estaba a tan solo unos pasos, conteniendo sus ganas de levantarse y golpearlo – me entristece que dude. Yo jamás podría olvidar el nombre de una persona tan hermosa, Winry-san –

Me halaga – contestó ella en una risa fingida. No le estaba gustando la manera hambrienta con la que ese hombre la miraba – pero no nos hemos reunido para esto Shioru-san –

Claro, por supuesto – le guiñó un ojo – hemos venido aquí a negociar la alianza entre Rockbell company y la Ootori -

Así es – sin que pasara desapercibida para ella la manera en que el hombre escrutaba el largo de su falda, sacó unos papeles de su bolso y se los pasó – creo que verá conveniente la alianza cuando vea que mi empresa es la que tiene los mejores implantes del mercado. Sus clientes agradecerán la calidad por sobre todo –

Seguro, seguro - pero ni se molestó en leer lo que le habían pasado. Acercó más la silla a la de la mujer y posó su mano descaradamente en el muslo de la rubia. - ¿No le parece que hay mejores formas de complacer y convencer a un hombre, Winry-san?- al sentir que la mano del hombre subía peligrosamente por su pierna, Winry se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

Nunca nadie me había ofendido de tal manera Ootori-san. Y que sepa que las alianzas ya se han vuelto a establecer, y que sus hermanos han gravado todo lo que aquí se ha dicho –

Dando largas zancadas la rubia abandonó el lugar, siendo seguida de cerca por Haruhi. Preocupada por ella, la castaña salió de su lugar entre los hermanos Ootori y corrió para alcanzarla, sólo deteniéndose un momento frente al mayor de los tres hermanos. La cara del chico estaba pálida por el susto pero ella no pudo compadecerlo por el destino que lo esperaba. Con toda su fuerza le golpeó la mejilla con el puño cerrado, y era mucha, porque Hani-sempai le había enseñado un poco de defensa personal antes de graduarse.

No es más que un bastardo machista y estafador, Ootori-san –

Sin más que decir, dejó el resto del trabajo a Shioru y a Kyouya.

Fukaku palideció aún más al ver a sus hermanos menores parados frente a él, como si de pronto lo que había dicho la rubia cobrara sentido. Shioru temblaba por toda la furia que estaba conteniendo, mirando a su hermano con el rostro crispado. Kyouya simplemente estaba ahí, observándolo con lástima.

Será mejor que vallas a casa, Shioru. No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería –

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba Kyouya como presidente de la compañía, Shioru no hizo ningún tipo de desplante al escucharle ordenarle algo y sólo obedeció, yendo primero por los portátiles que aún estaban sobre la mesa que habían ocupado mientras su hermano daba aquél espectáculo tan bochornoso, dispuesto a llevar toda la información recaudada hasta el escritorio de su padre y mostrarle la verdadera cara del que había sido tanto su hermano favorito como el hijo predilecto de su padre.

Cuando al fin el segundo hijo se fue del lugar, el hermano menor y el mayor se quedaron sentados en la mesa del restaurante. Fukaku parecía no querer reaccionar ante la realidad, manteniéndose inamovible. Kyouya tampoco hacía nada por ver alguna reacción en él, consumiendo lentamente el café que había pedido, pidiendo uno más al acabarlo.

Te creía el más listo después de mí, pero veo que no eres más que otro idiota del montón. Das lástima Fukaku –

El mutismo de Fukaku fue dejado a un lado al escuchar la voz serena de su hermano hablarle con aquellas palabras, crispando todas sus facciones hasta convertir su rostro en la descripción misma de la ira. Golpeó la mesa, preparado para hacer lo mismo con la cara de Kyouya, pero la mano alzada del menor lo detuvo.

Te recuerdo, Hermano, que tras esto, todo tu futuro depende de mí –

Kyouya permaneció esperando su café al tiempo que Fukaku abandonaba el lugar con sonoros pisotones y el rostro rojo de la furia.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

No fue hasta la tarde del sábado cuando el miedo llenó cada poro del cuerpo de la que fue la única becada en el instituto Ouran para ricachones con demasiado tiempo libre. La idea no vino a ella hasta primera hora de aquél día porque el viernes estuvo demasiado ocupada reconfortando a una muy furiosa Winry, que cuando estaba molesta lo único que la calmaba ser internada de urgencia en el centro comercial, como tratamiento, compras exhaustivas para todo un regimiento. Así que cuando llegó a casa llevaba consigo unos diez nuevos conjuntos de cada tipo de ropa que no pudo evitar que la rubia le comprara, además, claro está, de un muy buen dolor de pies.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, después de un sueño reparador se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado cuando habían descubierto al culpable del fraude. Los problemas que eso trajo consigo ya estaban arreglados, y ya no habría más embustes del origen del problema. Y eso había sido todo. Ya no habría necesidad de ella y Kyouya juntos todos los días, no habría más cenas después de haber trasnochado trabajando, no habría más reuniones de fin de semana en la segunda mansión, ni horas recargados en el otro mientras tomaban café como cafeinomanos.

En el principio de su delirio se dijo que sólo estaba exagerando, que estaba dejando volar su imaginación más de la cuenta, pero el hecho de que su jefe y amigo no llamara en todo el día no ayudó a sus nervios y sí a que la desesperación aumentara.

Por primera vez en muchos años sintió que necesitaba un trago.

Lamentablemente, ella no era una chica muy adepta a la bebida y en su casa no había más que botellas de refresco y jugo de frutas.

No sabiendo hasta qué punto la llevaría su desesperación y siendo tan racional como siempre lo había sido, llamó a sus únicas dos amigas, Renge y Winry, para pedirles que la acompañaran en su noche de juerga. Winry, que aún estaba algo alterada por lo sucedido el día anterior no tardó en confirmar su presencia y Renge sólo necesitó que ella dijera "¿Vienes?" para ponerse en marcha, diciendo que tenía el lugar perfecto para su escapada.

A las diez de la noche el coche de la heredera de los Rockbell estaba frente a su edificio y las chicas en su apartamento. A pesar de aprobar el gusto de su amiga para vestir, Renge y Winry asaltaron su armario hasta encontrar, entre las cosas que habían comprado la última y la castaña el día anterior, lo que consideraron adecuado para esa ocasión, y aunque Haruhi sentía que iba vestida como una zorra, estaba tan deprimida que no le dio importancia y las siguió si hacer preguntas.

Esa noche, en medio de la música, las voces de los demás ocupantes de la discoteca a la que Renge las llevó, y el continuo ir y venir de las botellas de sake a su mesa, Haruhi no pudo notar la vibración de su bolso, donde estaba el móvil al que Kyouya estaba llamando sin cesar.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Horas más tarde, en el coche de Winry, Haruhi reía sin parar por nada, efecto de todo el alcohol que tenía en su corriente sanguíneo. Sus amigas, sólo un poco menos borrachas que ella, hicieron coro a sus risas sólo por lo graciosa que se veía la castaña en ese estado.

Las cosas iban bien, o eso creían ellas.

Supieron que no era así cuando las risas estridentes de Haruhi callaron y de la nada su risa se convirtió en un llanto lastimero que hizo a las otras dos recuperaran prácticamente su total sobriedad.

¿Haruhi? – la llamó la rubia, esforzándose por hablar bien a pesar de su borrachera.

Ky… Kyouya – se echó a los brazos de su pelirroja amiga - Kyouya –

¡Oh! – la francesa abrazó a Haruhi, sintiendo como se le pasaba el mareo – Kyouya te quiere –

¡No! – chilló ella – no… Kyouya… Kyouya se va a olvidar de mí – jadeó, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Él te ama – la confortó Winry, tendiéndole un pañuelo – sólo que a pesar de ser tan listo no se escapa de la maldición de todos los hombres. Son unos brutos en el amor –

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Había estado llamando a Haruhi tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y sólo se detuvo de dejar más mensajes porque el buzón de voz estaba lleno, aún así, en ninguna de esas ocasiones la chica había contestado al sonido familiar de su tono de timbre ( "Pleasure line" de Chrno Crusade). Cansado de dejar mensajes llamó a su casa, siendo bienvenido por su voz en el contestador.

Pasó desde las 10:30 hasta una hora más tarde buscándola por todos los medios que encontró desde su casa. Quería invitarla a cenar para celebrar su victoria sobre Fukaku, y después pedirle al fin que fuera su novia. Aún estaba inseguro, pero estaba cansado de esperar.

A las doce de la noche, más preocupado de lo que nunca había estado por nada, volvió a comenzar con sus llamadas insistentes, pero una vez más sucedió lo de la vez anterior.

Kyouya se vio caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, con el móvil en la mano y comiéndose la cabeza con todas las clases de situaciones inverosímiles. ¿Una venganza de Fukaku quizá? Negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando tales pensamientos pesimistas y comenzando otra vez a devenir por el cuarto.

¿Dónde estás Haruhi? –

Su imaginación fue aún más allá, haciendo caso omiso de la voz que le ordenaba que parara de pensar. La vio en los brazos de otro, compartiendo sus labios y su cuerpo, y Kyouya, después de horas de preocupación, explotó. Los celos se unieron de la mano a sus preocupaciones y entre los dos, como fieles aliados, obligaron a su cuerpo a moverse para salir de la segunda mansión de los Ootori hacia el apartamento de la chica al otro lado de la ciudad.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

cuando Winry y Renge se hubieron ido, después de haber hecho tomar a Haruhi un café con sal que había hecho que la morena hiciera ascos hasta devolver el alcohol de su cuerpo, la chica se quedó sola una vez más con sus preocupaciones. Estando más despejada, supo que no podría dormir esa noche o se despertaría cada pocos minutos presa de las pesadillas que la atacarían. Se estaba dando cuenta de que su miedo a las tormentas no era nada comparado con su miedo a perder a su jefe.

Encendió la televisión, pero siendo las cuatro de la mañana sólo había infomerciales o telenovelas repetidas. Los primeros hacían que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en Kyouya, y los segundos, definitivamente eran malas aliadas para su mal de amores. Apagó el aparato y fue hacia su librero para buscar algo para leer, buscó sus favoritos, pero sólo de leer los nombres en las pastas, recordó las historias románticas que encerraban sus portadas y al final no se atrevió ni a abrirlos. Un viejo volumen de Stephen King la llamó desde el estante más alto de todos, pero al abrirlo supo que ni de broma podría leer algo esa noche estando como estada. Las letras, pequeñas y apretujadas, parecían correr por toda la página.

Finalmente escogió algo de música clásica, huyendo de los discos de baladas que inundaban su colección. Los violines de Vivaldi tocaron las cuatro estaciones como primer número.

A pesar de su esfuerzo por no pensar, Haruhi acabó acurrucada en su sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando sin consuelo.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Iban a ser las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando pasó por la portería donde el hombre que cuidaba el edificio donde Haruhi vivía lo miró de manera sospechosa. No necesitó pedirle las llaves del lugar, pues él mismo tenía una copia que Haruhi le había dado para casos de urgencia, y en la mente de Kyouya sólo había una palabra, que brillaba como un cartel de luces de neón diciendo: **"Emergencia" **

Subió hasta el quinto piso, como ya había hecho tanta otras veces y no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, simplemente introdujo la llave y giró la perilla para entrar.

Los sollozos y gimoteos de Haruhi fueron lo único que le dio la bienvenida.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

No había notado ningún cambio hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz de Kyouya resonó en sus oídos con tintes de preocupación que hicieron que sus lágrimas pararan de un solo golpe.

Haruhi – la llamó por segunda vez, y al ver que no respondía se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Kyouya agradeció al cielo que ella estuviera bien, a salvo, pero su preocupación no se iría hasta saber qué o quién tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera en esas condiciones, y hacérselo pagar, claro. Haruhi parecía demasiado afectada como para hablar pues al haberla estrechado contra él, había vuelto a prorrumpir a llorar.

Lo llamó una y otra vez, aferrándose a su camisa cómo si fuera un salvavidas, sin para de llorar en ningún momento.

Al verla y escucharla, Kyouya supo que tendría que hacer las preguntas pues Haruhi no estaba en condiciones para entenderlo como normalmente hacía, sin palabras.

¿Dónde estabas Haruhi? - le preguntó dulcemente – te he llamado miles de veces y no contestabas. ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? –

Kyouya – seguía diciendo ella entre sus gimoteos, sin responder aún a sus cuestiones.

¡Dios Santo, Haruhi! ¡Dime donde estabas! ¿tienes conciencia de lo que significas para mí? – tomó el rostro anegado en lágrimas y clavó sus ojos en los nublados de la castaña – Te amo –

Y fue como si un mar embravecido hubiera sido clamado con solo sus palabras. Todos los fantasmas y demonios que habían estado atormentándola fueron exorcizados al escucharlo. Sus grandes ojos castaños se abrieron más aún y las últimas lágrimas terminaron de bajar por sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

Para sorpresa del expectante y nervioso Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi le echó las manos al cuello y acercó sus rostros lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos todo lo que pudieron hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que no pudieron evitar el impulso de cerrarlos. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Haruhi pudo decir algo más que el nombre del chico.

Idiota –

Si algo nunca olvidarían de ese primer contacto, además del momento en sí mismo, era que su primer beso había sabido a hierbabuena, sal, café y licor.

Casi con miedo tantearon los labios del otro hasta que se dieron cuenta de que esos sabores y sensaciones no podían ser producto de sus fantasías. En ese justo momento, que bien pudo haber sido mil años más tarde, las emociones explotaron y la ternura se mezcló de manera frenética con la pasión que desbordaba de sus cuerpos; nunca dejando de lado el amor que imprimían a cada uno de sus roces.

Haruhi se aferraba a él con fuerza, pensando que en el momento en que lo dejara ir se esfumaría y volvería a estar sola en su sillón, con más ganas aún de llorar, pero sus besos y sus manos eran tan reales. Su voz era la misma y le había dicho "Te amo".

Kyouya – lo nombró en un jadeo. Todo su aliento lo había robado él, y estaba tan emocionada que se había olvidado de respirar por la nariz.

Sucedió lo que ella no deseaba que sucediera. Él alejó sus rostros apenas unos centímetros y abrió los ojos. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al no sentir su contacto, pero se mantenía tranquilo, porque aún sentía el tacto de los cortos cabellos de su nuca.

Kyouya no perdió ninguna de sus reacciones mientras ella volvía a la realidad. Se miraron y cada uno supo lo que tenía que saber.

Te amo – susurró ella bajito, tanto que si Kyouya no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella como de hecho estaba no hubiera logrado escucharla, pero gracias al cielo el espacio entre sus cuerpos era casi nulo, y sus palabras temblorosas llegaron e hicieron que sintiera que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de la emoción. Su mirada se fue suavizando hasta que en ella sólo quedó el sentimiento de amor que le profesaba. La abrazó con más fuerza aún, queriendo más cerca su cuerpo del suyo para que escuchara el latido de su corazón al volcarse en una carrera alocada hacia el suyo, para que se diera cuenta de cuan feliz lo hacía y podía ser a raíz de sólo dos palabras en sus labios.

No tienes idea, pequeña plebeya, de cuanto he esperado escuchar eso –

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados sobre el sofá de Haruhi sin decir una sola palabra más. Con las dichas eran suficientes para ambos. Al menos hasta que sus neuronas decidieran que era tiempo de volver a funcionar.

Volvieron a besarse, con desenfreno y necesidad esta vez. Las manos de Kyouya buscaron los límites de las prendas que ella llevaba puestas, dispuesto a buscar el calor de su piel para calentarse las manos, heladas por el frío que hacía fuera del edificio. Una mordida en el labio inferior de la chica le hizo ver cuan desesperado estaba el hombre que la abrazaba por entrar en su boca, y con una sonrisa que simplemente no había querido ocultar, pasó a abrirle las puertas todo lo que pudo, para que él explorara todo lo que quisiera.

Ni lento ni perezoso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Haruhi, delineando justo al entrar el contorno de sus labios. Buscó la de ella, incitándola a que ambas comenzaran a acariciarse. Ambas lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas, pero no duró mucho hasta que volvieron a estar dentro de la de ella para sentir mejor su contacto. Se retorcieron y deslizaron juntas en caricias húmedas que hicieron que ella gimoteara de necesidad y él endureciera con sólo eso.

La arrinconó contra el respaldo del sofá, sin importarle lo incómodo que fue el movimiento. Él estaba a medio sentar, con las piernas de ella enredadas en su cintura y sus brazos entorno a su cuello. La ayudó a bajar hasta los cojines y terminó por recostarse sobre ella haciendo a un lado los almohadones que estaba por todo el sofá.

Siguieron bebiendo de sus labios, alimentándose de lo que se trasmitían, robando el aliento que el otro disponía. Los labios hinchados de Haruhi dejaron escapar un jadeo cuando él los abandonó al fin, protestando por el abandono, pero volvieron a jadear cuando se posaron sobre la carne de su lóbulo, mordisqueando al tiempo que lamía lentamente en una caricia que la amenazó con la locura.

Tras una nueva mordida suave sobre el lóbulo de la chica, Kyouya susurró…

Desnúdame –

Y como si fuese una orden, sus dedos temblorosos buscaron los botones de su camisa, desabotonándolos uno por uno con torpeza.

Kyouya sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, dispuesta a entregarse, porque sus temblores solo le indicaban que ella no había sido tocada por otro de esa manera, que ella era totalmente pura en ese momento, y que minutos más tarde ya no lo sería, porque él se habría llevado su inocencia. Porque no pensaba parar por nada del mundo hasta oírla gemir su nombre en medio del éxtasis del orgasmo.

Sólo de imaginarlo se endureció aún más.

Llevado por la lujuria de sus pensamientos, mordió el punto entre su cuello y su hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel. Ella gritó, pero de una manera que le indicó a Kyouya que aquel arranque había sido de su gusto, así que cambió de lado y volvió a morder.

Ella era suya, y estaba marcada como tal.

Los botones de la camisa de Kyouya salieron volando hacia todas direcciones cuando ella jaló los extremos que estaba sosteniendo. El mordisco que su acompañante le había proporcionado le había brindado tanto placer como dolor, y ese placer hizo que no pudiera controlar las señales de su cerebro hacia sus manos. Pobre camisa, había pasado a mejor vida. Obvio era que eso no importó a ninguno de los dos adultos que estaban sobre el sillón, más interesados en hacer desaparecer las prendas que los cubrían de manera rápida que en ver que salieran bien paradas.

¿Así que te gusta rudo? – gruñó contra su oído, dando una nueva mordida a la piel de su cuello, esta vez justo sobre su pulso – yo también quiero verte –

Dicho esto, jaló el también, rompiendo en dos la blusa que tirantes que llevaba puesta, dejando sus pechos solamente cubiertos por un delicado sostén de encaje negro que resaltaba perfectamente su tono de piel. Jadearon juntos cuando la tela fue desechada, él por la visitón de sus atributos casi expuestos a él, y pensaba borrar el "casi" de la oración, y ella por el aire que chocó directamente con su piel.

Eres tan hermosa –

Su boca bajó de inmediato a la parte de sus pechos que quedaba al descubierto, lamiendo la piel en un intento de memorizar el sabor de su piel y de su sudor. Rápidamente el obstáculo entre su boca y su objetivo fue eliminado, y mandado al otro lado de la habitación de un aventón. Haruhi no pudo contener un gemido agudo cuando la humedad de la boca y la lengua de Kyouya tocaron la cúspide de sus pechos, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando y apretando de una manera desquiciante.

Me moría por tenerte así – jadeó él, rememorando todas las veces que soñó con hacerle el amor.

Y yo moría por estar así – tomó los costados de su rostro y lo acercó hasta sus labios para compartir un nuevo beso desesperado. Hubo más mordidas, lamidas y mucha humedad. Kyouya volvió a su labor de explorar su cuerpo con los labios, dejando un hilo fino de saliva cayendo por la barbilla de Haruhi.

Volvió a sus pechos sólo por unos segundos, intercambiando la intención entre su mano y su boca en varias ocasiones y después volvió a bajar, encontrando deliciosamente placentera la forma en que ella gemía cuando él lamía el contorno de su ombligo.

Haruhi sentía que iba a explotar de las sensaciones. Era perfecta la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si hubieran sido hechos para aquello, y el dulce cosquilleo que le producía pensar que pronto en verdad estarían unidos.

Los gemidos de Haruhi sólo lograban excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que estuviera cada vez más ansioso por adueñarse de su cuerpo y de sentir la calidez de sus paredes envolverlo. Apretó con más fuerza sus manos sobre los pechos de Haruhi, dejando salir en ese gesto su impaciencia y su ansiedad.

¡Dios! – gimió él, conciente por primera vez en la noche de lo corta que era su falda. Sólo se había despegado de ella unos segundos para verla desde ese ángulo y la visión que contempló lo dejó sin palabras y con la garganta seca. Era tan diminuta que con solo abrir un poco las piernas para permitirle a él estar entre ellas se había corrido hasta su cintura, dejándole ver completamente sus bragas a juego con el sujetador, y le harían compañía muy pronto. - ¿Estás segura? –

Preguntó más por caballerosidad que por sentir que pudiera parar aunque ella dijera que no. Pero ella asintió con cierto temor, él supuso que temería al dolor de la primera penetración, pero aunque él no era un experto en el tema, sabía que cuanto más lubricada estuviera, menos dolorosa sería la invasión. Así que, con mucha teoría en la cabeza, se propuso dejarla tan húmeda que apenas sintiera dolor, y sí mucho placer al momento en que entrara en su cuerpo.

Las pantaletas volaron igual que había hecho antes el sujetador a juego con ellas. Sintiéndose completamente expuesta Haruhi intentó cerrar las piernas, pero las manos de él haciendo presión en sus rodillas le impidieron hacerlo. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver la mirada que tenía en los ojos, prometía muchas cosas que ella no supo si serían buenas o malas en un primer momento.

Y, Joder, si que fueron buenas.

La lengua calida y húmeda que antes había acariciado la suya recorrió en su nueva exploración el muslo interno antes de, bajo la mirada expectante de su amante, posarse en los labios vaginales, obteniendo de ella un brinco y un gemido que casi le ensordece. Complacido por la reacción, volvió a lamer, mordiendo unas cuantas veces el clítoris, y presionando también con su lengua en ese lugar y en la hendidura de su entrada. El sabor de los pocos jugos que la lubricaban fue haciéndose más intenso conforme fueron llegando más, y él se vio imposibilitado de parar su tarea hasta escucharla llegar al clímax. Las manos de Haruhi estaban en su cabello, acariciándolo y al mismo tiempo acercando su cara hacia su sexo para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Po… Por favor! – chilló, arqueándose hacia atrás por los espasmos que la hacían retorcerse y sujetar la tela del sofá con fuerza desmedida.

¿Por favor qué? – le habló, separando sus labios del lugar donde estaban trabajando, y haciendo que Haruhi gimoteara en protesta.

¡Más! –

no esta de más decir, que en ese momento, Kyouya consideraba todas las peticiones de Haruhi como ordenes, así que, como esa petición en especial lo complacía en sobremanera, bajó nuevamente los labios y sin mucha ceremonia, introdujo todo lo que pudo su lengua dentro de su vagina, penetrándola una y otra vez.

La castaña se sentía completamente fuera de sí en ese momento, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como algo extraño se formaba en su bajo vientre, listo para salir en cualquier segundo.

¡No puedo más! – lloriqueó, con la lágrimas placenteras bajando hasta sus oídos.

Unas cuantas penetraciones más y Haruhi dejó de morderse los labios para poder gemir con éxtasis con la llegada de su orgasmo, contorsionando su cuerpo en ángulos que antes había creído imposibles para la estructura humana.

Relajada contra los cojines sintió perfectamente cuando Kyouya se levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo en la humedad de su entrada la derecha del miembro que lo convertía en hombre. Sólo ese contacto bastó para que volviera a sentir la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Dispuesta a devolverle el favor, llevó sus labios al cuello masculino y comenzó a hacerlo mismo que él había hecho con ella mientras movía las caderas en busca de más contacto, sintiendo como la extensión del pene de Kyouya se frotaba contra su sexo sin poder entrar dentro de ella.

La expresión de completo abandono en el rostro del moreno la premió por su buen trabajo.

¡Mi diosa! – murmuró tomándola de las caderas y haciendo más presente el movimiento, queriendo más de lo que ella le estaba dando.

Comprendió los gemidos de Haruhi cuando ella mordió en los mismos puntos que él había mordido, él tuvo que echar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y gruñir con fuerza al sentir cómo sus dientes blanquecinos se hundían en su carne.

Quiero estar dentro de ti y joderte hasta que no puedas volver a andar –

Haruhi nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero oírlo hablar con ese lenguaje sucio era completamente excitante.

Hazlo… Hazlo… Hazlo… - rogó sin dejar de moverse, restregando ambos sexos como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa en la vida.

¿Qué quieres que haga? –

Cógeme fuerte, duro y rápido –

Elevó sus caderas unos cuantos centímetros y lentamente fue guiando su miembro hasta la entrada de Haruhi, sintiendo como la carne se abría para dar paso a todo su grosor y extensión. Y como había sucedido con la mordida, Haruhi sintió que el placentero dolor era una mezcla exquisita que necesitaría compartir con Kyouya por el resto de su existencia.

Se mantuvieron quietos por un corto intervalo de tiempo hasta que Haruhi ya no sintió el dolor de la invasión y movió sus caderas en una oscilación. El gruñido de Kyouya le hizo saber que estaba empleando bien sus métodos.

Volvió a apretar su agarre sobre las caderas de Haruhi y se enfrascó en cumplir la petición que tan desesperadamente le había hecho. Entró en ella sin contemplaciones, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido y más profundo.

Las sombras en la pared acompañaban sus movimientos frenéticos, aunque ellos eran los únicos que producían sonidos en la habitación además de la música clásica que ya había quedado olvidada para ellos. Haruhi le clavó las unas en la espalda sin poder detenerse, acompañada de los constates jadeos y gemidos que dejaba escapar. Animado por las reacciones de Haruhi hizo sus movimientos aún más frenéticos, comenzando a perder el compás y volviéndose erráticos por momentos.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez se hundió en ella dispuesto a ser un náufrago a la deriva de ese mar de sensaciones.

La luna desde la ventana los iluminaba con una pálida luz que era suficiente para ver en los ojos del otro cuando su acto les permitía abrirlos.

El cuerpo de Haruhi fue sacudido por los espasmos que ya la habían recorrido la vez anterior, esta vez mucho más fuertes e intensos, tal vez porque esta vez era una parte mucho más grande de Kyouya la que se hundía en ella. Él tuvo que golpear otras cuantas veces, sintiendo el glorioso apretón de sus paredes en su miembro antes de correrse con fuerza en su interior.

Se desplomaron sobre el sillón húmedo por su sudor y sus fluidos. Satisfechos y cansados se abrazaron y besaron hasta que sólo unos cuantos minutos con sus segundos más tarde, ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

¡Maldito móvil! –se quejó tomando entre sus manos el aparato más dormido que despierto, cansado por la actividad de la noche. Le dolía el cuello seguramente por no tener una almohada a la mano lo indecible, pero el calor que lo envolvía era una muy buena gratificación. Maldijo a su padre una y mil veces al ver su nombre en la pantalla de su celular por despertarlo tan temprano – no le importó que el reloj del mismo marcara las doce del día. Tentado estuvo a arrojar el móvil por la ventana o hacia la pared donde había arrojado la noche anterior la ropa interior de su ahora amante – nótese que endureció nada más de recordarlo – pero al final de sus reflexiones, y viendo que su padre no desistía en la llamada, contestó.

¿Qué sucede padre? – intentó hablar bajo, pues aún tenía la garganta cerrada y adolorida por los gritos que había pegado la noche anterior, y no quería despertar a la muchacha que dormía utilizando su pecho de almohada. En vano, porque tan sólo dijo aquello, ella se revolvió y abrió lentamente los ojos, restregándolos antes de abrirlo en demasía y para después sonreírle ampliamente – Buenos días - le dijo, alejando de sí el teléfono y posando un ligero beso sobre sus labios pequeños.

… días – le dijo poniéndose de pie, olvidando su desnudez. Kyouya casi se pierde en sus piernas, maldiciendo por segunda vez en la mañana a su padre por no dejarle disfrutar de ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo. ¡Necesitaba tanto volver a estar dentro de ella!

¿Me estás escuchando Kyouya? – fue lo único que escuchó cuando se acercó nuevamente al auricular.

Lo ciento, estaba distraído, ¿Qué decías? –

Quería hablar seriamente contigo de hombre a hombre, pero veo que ya no será necesario -

¿De qué hablas? – frunció en ceño sin entender las palabras de su padre.

Tan sólo no den muchas vueltas y cásate con ella rápido – fue lo último que escuchó de su padre antes de que este cortara la llamada.

Kyouya se quedó viendo su móvil como si de repente este hubiera cobrado vida y hubiera comenzado a caminar. No le quedó de otro más que agregar a su padre a la lista de personas que siempre lograban sorprenderlo y encogerse de hombros, dispuesto, por primera vez en su vida a acatar una orden de su padre sin renegar interiormente.

Botó el teléfono hacia el sofá y caminó, desnudo como dios lo trajo al mundo, o mejor aún, completamente desnudo y buenísimo como estaba, hasta la cocina donde se había perdido el cuerpo de Haruhi una vez que se puso a hablar con su padre. Estaba haciendo el desayuno.

La abrazó por la espalda, preguntándose de donde había sacado la camisa blanca que traía puesta y recargó su barbilla en su hombro pequeño. La piel blanca de su cuello lo llamaba como un imán al acero para que comenzara a besarla, dispuesto a renovar las marcas de sus dientes. Resistió a la tentación con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía y sólo se estiró para besarle la mejilla.

Se tensó cuando sintió como las manos de Haruhi temblaban cuando las puso sobre las suyas, que descansaban sobre su vientre. ¿Acaso se arrepentía?

¿Estás bien? – Kyouya intentó volverla hacia él pero ella se resistió y permaneció en su lugar. Negó con la cabeza y sollozó, incrementando los temores de Kyouya al hacerlo - ¿Qué sucede Haruhi? ¿Te… Te arrepientes de anoche? –

Esta vez fue ella la que se volteó a verlo como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

¡No! – negó fuertemente y abrazó a Kyouya - ¡Jamás haría eso! Te… Te amo – tartamudeó nerviosa lo último, tranquilizando a Kyouya de inmediato. – pero, es que tenía mucho miedo… -

Las lágrimas corrieron una vez más por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alivio y alegría. Ninguna de sus pesadillas se había cumplido y sí muchos de sus sueños.

Kyouya la besó con la misma intensidad y amor que la noche anterior, lamiendo sus comisuras, enredando sus lenguas y gimiendo en cada nuevo roce lleno de pasión.

Sus lenguas bailando eran una sensación maravillosa sólo comparada con el placer de su unión. Haruhi pensó que a pesar de conocer adicción, la necesidad que ella tenía de Kyouya debía ser algo muy parecido. Él era su adicción personal, el aire que respiraba, acostumbrada a su olor a hierbabuena. Kyouya, por otro lado, estaba obnubilado por todos esos sentimientos que se decidieron a golpearlo de una sola vez. Se sentía tan dichoso de sentirla suya al fin, tan agradecido por quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo y lo quisiera con tal intensidad. No soportaría un segundo sin ella. "En lo que te has vuelto" se burló de sí mismo mentalmente, pero no le importó en absoluto el reproche de su parte más racional, porque hasta esa parte de él estaba contenta con los resultados de su trabajo. En ese momento sólo era importante el brincoteo que su corazón había comenzado a dar por todo su cuerpo.

Y la sangre que bajaba hasta cierta parte de su anatomía.

Se separaron sólo unos centímetros, respirando en los labios del otro. Haruhi abrazó su cuello y lo miró a los ojos. Quería ver que no le estuviera mintiendo, que no fueran ideas suyas haber sentido todos esos sentimientos de él hacia ella. No lo habían sido, le dijeron sus ojos negros llenos de emoción. Cuando el castaño y el azabache se convirtieron en uno tiernamente, una chispa recorrió ambos cuerpos, dándoles seguridad.

Volvieron a besarse, y Haruhi olvidó el desayuno.

Era más importante estrenar la mesa, entregándose mutuamente y sin contemplaciones.

0o0o0o0 La nueva ambición de Kyouya 0o0o0o0

Meses más tarde, Kyouya veía con humor cómo su novia iba y venía entre su oficina y la propia arreglando todos los detalles para la boda que se celebraría entrando el verano, en las mismas fechas en que Haruhi había entrado a trabajar en la empresa de los Ootori.

Shioru había dicho con un bufido que ya se lo veía venir y que más les valía que los pusieran a ambos, él y su prometida, en la mesa de los novios. Tamaki había puesto el grito en el cielo y se había autoproclamado su "suegro" desde el día en que informaron al club del gran acontecimiento. Los gemelos habían insistido en ayudar con el vestido y el traje del novio, además de que se empeñaron en encargarse de la decoración del salón de fiestas, y a ayudar a decorar la iglesia también. Mori los había felicitado y vuelto a su mutismo mientras que Hani había dicho que él sabía quién les haría el mejor pastel de boda de todos los tiempos. Renge y Winry habían chillado como locas y apresado a su amiga en un abrazo que casi deja a Kyouya viudo antes de la boda. Y su verdadero suegro, Ranka-san sólo se había molestado por no haber sido informado antes que los miembros del club.

Aunque Kyouya podía apostar toda su fortuna a que lloriqueó toda la noche.

Kyouya, ¿De qué color quieres las flores de la iglesia? - le preguntó, entrando por enésima vez en su oficina.

Del que tú quieras –

¿Blancas? –

Perfecto –

Abrazó su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como pudo con los centímetros de más en su vientre.

Su primer día como novios había sido demasiado productivo según las expectativas de ambos padres, pero no que se quejaran, siempre habían querido nietos, uno para heredar en un futuro la empresa y el otro para mimarlo todo lo que con su hija no había podido.

Tamaki casi lo asesina cuando se enteró, gritando que era demasiado joven para ser abuelo, y los Hitachiin habían comenzado a perseguir a Haruhi para pedirle ser el padrino del niño o niña, cosa que inicio una nueva pelea entre los hermanos, pues ambos querían lo que sólo había uno.

Al final, Kyouya había tenido que intervenir y declarado padrino de su hijo – o hija – a Takashi Morinozuka, dejando el puesto de padrino a los gemelos para sus futuros hijos.

Justo en ese momento, con todo lo que podía desear cumplido y entre sus brazos, Kyouya se preguntó si sus ambiciones estarían completamente saciadas.

La idea de una niña tan hermosa como su mujer, con unos dieciocho años cortejada con descaro le dijo que sí. Su siguiente ambición sería doblar la cantidad de policías privados que tenía, para uso específico de sus futuras hijas.

Fin.

Konichiwa!!!!

Bien, al fin he terminado este fic, son 67 hojas en Word así que estoy feliz con el resultado. Espero que a todos les guste y que me dejen reviews, espero ansiosa.

Un beso para todos.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
